Everlasting Love
by sasou
Summary: Some Love stories…. Live forever, Three Boys in their freshman year in Collage, will destiny lead them to their true love? And can some love stories go beyond death? YohXAnna RenXJeanne and many more!
1. College life

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Chapter 1**

 _Some Love stories…. Live forever_

One late September evening at the Tokio train Station, sat a blue haired Boy named Horokeu Usui 18 years old, a freshman year student, of one of the best Universities in the country. The X-Laws University.

He positions himself on a bench. Next to him, his travel bag with the most essential stuff like clothes, a toothbrush and a picture of his family.

The reason why he is sitting at the train station? Well, because he is waiting for his new roommates to arrive. He didn't know them yet, but he was told to pick them up.

The night was cold, summer is about to end and a new adventure is about to start. Hot metal-and-oil aroma that lingers over the rails after a fast train has passed. A boy, in the age of Horohoro, got off the train. He is dressed in a black coat with a yellow scarf, but what Horohoro notice first was his violet hair, which was arranged to a spike at the top part of his head. The boy turned around and fixed his toxic yellow eyes on Horo.

With an emotionless expression he approached Horo, who was still sitting on the bench.

"X-Laws University?" the yellow eyed boy asked Horo.

"Yes. My name is Horokeu Usui, but everyone call me Horohoro.", Horo extended his right arm to shake his hand, still in his sitting position, with a sheepish smile on his face.

"My name is Tao Ren. Nice to meet you", Ren shock his hand, and sat beside Horo on the bench.

After a long silence, another train found his way in the starry night to the train station of Tokio. With an expected facial expression, Ren and Horo watched as a travel back is thrown from the top of the train to the ground of the station, followed by a boy, who jumps from the top of the train. He stretched while he turned around with a huge grin on his face. What Ren and Horo noticed first was his laid back attitude, which was obvious. You don't have to know him to see that. Just a single look at this guy was enough to tell that he was the relax type of guy. His laid back attitude was flattered by his huge orange headphones, which he wore around his neck. He wore his messy brown hair in a pony tail. Due to the cold weather, he wore a black hoodie with a leaf on the left side, normal green pants, but sandals. Yes, sandals.

"Jo guys! X-Laws University?", the laid back guy asked the boys sitting on the bench.

"Yes." Both of them answered at the same time.

"I am Yoh! Yoh Asakura, nice to meet you!", the brown haired boy called out.

´What a stupid name´ Horo thought

"Nice to meet you too! I am Horokeu Usui. But you can call me HoroHoro" Horo grind sheepishly at Yoh.

´ _What a stupid name_ ´, Yoh through and grinned back in the same manner.

"And I am Tao Ren", the two boys on the bench stretched their right arm in Yoh´s direction to shake his hand.

Yoh just grinned at both of them before he took both hands of them at the same time to shake them.

The three of them entered Horo´s car and he drove them to their destination. The X-Laws University of Tokio.

It is placed on a very large property with two buildings. One of them provides the rooms for the students, while the main building is the place, where the lectures take place.

xXx

The boys are standing in their new room together. The room includes a bunk bed, a single bed, and three small tables along the windows. They had the most beautiful view through the window, which shows the backside of the property, where a big lake was.

Yoh, who was standing behind Ren and Horo, taps Ren´s shoulder "Excuse me", while he squeezes himself past his roommates and jumped onto the single bed, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sorry guys, but you know, who comes first get…" , Yoh was about to apologize, but was cut off by Horo.

"Dude! I wanted the single bed! That's not fair!", horo whined with a disappointed face. "Alright, then I will sleep on the top part of the bunk bed."

But when Horo turned around, he saw that Ren already laid comfortable on the top part of the bed. His eyes closed, arms behind his head on the soft cushion. When he opened one eye he could see the frown on Horohoros face increase. Ren smirked and said "You are slow, aren´t you?"

Horohoro´s eyes widened and his mouth twisted "Why you! First this laid back happy pill and now an arrogant spike head! What have I done to deserve this?!"

Horo was about to jump on Ren, when two arms held him back "Relax, we are friends now, aren´t we?", Yoh tried to calm Horo.

"Who said I am here to make friends? I am just here to learn so that I am worthy enough to run our family business. I don't have time or patience for idiots like you two.", Ren said calm, while he snuggled deeper in the cushion.

"I am not an Idiot! I am also on one of the best University of this country! Don't act like you are special, spike head!", Horo shouted, while he struggled to free himself from Yoh´s hold, while he pointed a finger in Ren´s direction.

"Call me spike head one more time and you are _dead_!", Ren shouted back and was about to climb from the bed, when they heard noises from outside.

Longing to know Ren opened the Window, which leads to the leak. Yoh, to his left and Horo, to his right.

They observed how the sun was slowly rising and how it was reflected on the surface of the lake. Everything was dipped in yellow and rose shades. Near the lake was a Person in a white Yukata standing, with his back towards the boys. He has blond hair, which seemed golden in the morning sun. His arms where stretched away from his body to the lake. His hands Cupped to bale water, which flows through his fingers, eyes closed while prayers escape his mouth. _In humility bend down in front of the sun, the curse of the light…_

"Hey Ren, do you know who this is?", Yoh asked while he rested his chin on his hand.

"The Director of the X-Laws University. The one and only Mr. Marco Lasso…"

xXx

All freshman's were gathered in the auditorium for the opening ceremonie. They wore their Uniform, a white shirt, black tie, black pant and a red jacket. The students were standing in lines, waiting for the director to arrive.

Yoh, Ren and Horo where standing next to each other. Yoh in the middle to prevent a fight, while eating an orange, which he managed to peel and throw the unwanted part away before placing himself in the crowd.

"Do you want some?" Yoh asked politely the two standing next to him. Ren shook his head while sending him a disbelieved look and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Horo just accept his offer with a grin.

They were on their last piece of orange when the door opened and Mr. Marco Lasso enters the stage. He wore a black suit and square glasses. His facial expression is emotionless, but hard. Suddenly the noises the crowd of students made fell silent. Horohoro and Yoh swallowed their last piece of fruit immediately after seeing the hard expression of the director.

There was a long silent until the director spoke:

"Tradition, honor and discipline are the foundation our University. We want to build your future on these principles. The graduates of the university have left a very high standard. Each of them is very successful in its territory. Including great writer, outstanding business people and leading politicians. But they all have one thing in common, they have remained true to their principles throughout their lives, which they learned here in the X-Laws University. Today you get the opportunity to become a part of our wonderful family. We have selected you from all parts of the country, in the conviction that all of you have the potential, which you need to be successful in life. But success does not come by itself, and it deserves to be deserved. Every great success is made possible by an equally great sacrifice. With the entrance of this building you left your previous life behind you, X-Laws will now be your life. We expect from you, that your study will be your main thing in your mind, and to follow our traditions. Whoever doesn't follow our traditions, or break the rules will be suspended from this university.

And remember, everyone who will be suspended from this university… all doors of important facilities remain closed. So, should one of you not be willing to commit this sacrifice…" he pointed with his index finger to the door to his right. "…then this door is open for you to go _forever_. But if you decided to stay, then this door and the world outside remain close."

Marco took a deep breath before speaking the next sentences.

"Now I want you to lower your head, while closing your eyes and to over think my words before you decide if you _go_ , or _stay_ and accept the scarifies."

The students just did what they were told.

xXx

A week has passed since the semester started. The day starts with morning prayers. The students gathered in the shrine while wearing white Yukatas. The director himself guided the morning prayers and can´t accept it, if one of the students are late. Thanks to Ren, Yoh and Horo are punctual every morning.

The rest of the day till afternoon, they are listening to the lectures. Yoh just sat there trying to listen, but not bothered to take any notes at all. Different than Ren, because he is focused and has a goal. And Horo? Well, his notes were just a mess, but he has a system! Well, that's what he just told the other. In the afternoon they gathered in the library to exchange their knowledge, to Yoh´s opportunity because he didn't take notes at all.

Later that evening, Yoh and Horo were in their room. Yoh walked with his headphones on, buzzing a song, while wearing sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He suddenly stopped and picket up a photo. The photo shows a blue haired boy and a pink haired girl. Both looked young. The boy has a huge grin on his face, while the girl a shy smile on her lips. Their heads leaning against each other's head.

"Hey, who is that?" Yoh asked the question obviously to the only blue haired guy in the entire building.

"Yoh! This is my photo!" horo jumped from the bed.

"I can tell, but who is that cute girl besides you?" Yoh asked teasingly with a smirk on his face.

"Give me the photo!" Horo pleaded while he ran after Yoh.

Yoh just sang "Horo has a Girlfriend!" while running up and down in the room, until they heard footsteps.

"Oh, shit!" both whispered to each other.

Yoh jumped on his bed and grabbed a magazine, while Horo made his way to his desk. They tried to look as innocent as possible as the door opened. To reveal Ren.

A sign of relief on their face´s visible.

"Thank God it's you and not… come here I want to show you something." Yoh started to speak, while he sat himself on the edge of the bed and tapped the spot next to him to signal Ren to sit next to him. Ren just sigh und uncrossed his arms while seating himself next Yoh.

Yoh took the photo which he hide under his blanket to show it Ren.

"Who ist this?" Ren asked with a bored expression.

"Who this is?" Yoh started with a grin on his face "These are Romeo and Juliet, Jane and Tarzan, Horo and… Horo and who?", Yoh turned his attention to Horo, who sat on an chair in front of them. He snapped the photo away from Yoh and explained "Tamao. And you two are wrong. She is just a friend. She _was_ a friend."

"She _was_?" Ren asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"We know each other since our childhood. We were good friends and grown up together. Maybe because we were neighbors." Horo brought the photo to eye level and looked thoughtful on it, while he continues.

"The photo is taken on a festival, it was her birthday. But just one day later she moved away. Her father got a new Job. That was the last time that I saw her. Six years ago… I was twelve…"

"Have you never tried to find her?" Yoh asked and brought Horo back to the reality.

"A few months ago I heard that she live here in the City." Horo replied with a smile.

"That's Great Horo! So, you know her address?" Yoh questioned with an excited expression.

"No, and I don't want to know…" Horo revealed, while standing up and walked to the window.

"Why?", asked Ren annoyed.

"Because it was six years ago! Who knows if she will remember me? I will just leave it to the destiny. If it´s meant to be, then there will be a way." Horo replied confident.

"Oh man, you really have a crush on her.", Ren smirked at Horo.

"Oh stop it! She is just an old friend.", Horo replied calm.

"Yeah, she is _just_ an old friend from six years ago! I bet you have more photos of your _friends_ from six years ago. Come show me some. Come on Horo!" Yoh told Horo with a hint of irony in his voice.

Suddenly the school bell rang, time to go sleep or else…

"Ah, the voice of our lord.", Yoh said while pointing with his chin to the direction of the door.

"Time for the little boys to go to bed." Ren called out to both of them.

They prepared for Bed while Yoh continue to speak: "If I had a picture of a girl, I would hold her in my arms right now. And you are talking about _leave it to the destiny_. If yes, If no…stupid. Oh! And do you guys know, that there is a girls college right behind our campus?"

"And? Should I be dreaming of it?", Ren asked annoyed while rolling his eyes.

"Alright! Alright! You can dream while I think of a plan." Yoh grinned with his arms behind his head, slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Do you believe in destiny?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Chapter 2**

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

The next day was cold and gloomy. Fall finally show its presence. All students were seated neatly and punctual at their desks, ready to gain new knowledge.

"Oh shit! I am late!"

All students except for Asakura Yoh, who tried to fix his clothes on the way to his class. He ran across the campus to the main building, while the bell rang fort he first time. But then he saw a small figure wearing a black coat, near the apple baskets. He can´t see her face because her red bandana blocked his view. He could only see some blond locks. Yoh wasn't exactly sure, but it looked like the person was stealing Apples.

Without time to think about his next action. He ran to that person and called out "Hey! You there! Stop it!"

Just then the person twitched and a few apples were dropping to the ground before she started to run.

Now Yoh was sure, that this person was indeed stealing apples. He run faster until he was able to reach her, with one swift motion he grabbed her bandana, which fell off. And with his other hand he was able to get a hold of her wrist.

Just then she turned around with wide eyes, which turned in the next second into a glare.

Yoh just couldn't believe his eyes. She was the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. From her smooth skin to perfect facial featured, those blond locks which reach past her shoulders. But what amazed him the most and scared him the same time was her lovely amber colored orbs. Those eyes with the combination of her stare send shivers down his spine. But he couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't notice that she tried to escape his strong but firm hold on her wrist.

"Let me go!" she told him, but he just stared at her. So she tried again.

"Let me go, or else you will suffer." She told him again and send him the most terrifying glare she could give a person, but he remained in their position.

 _That's it_! She told herself. _He really wants to suffer_!

 _Slap!_

With wide eyes he let go of her hand to touch his swollen cheek. _Ouch!_

"Anna!", some girls in the distant called out.

The girl with the sharp glare responded to it "I am here!"

Before she runs off, she glared at him one more time and spoke three little words Yoh hadn´t seen coming.

"Go and Die!"

Yoh just stood there shocked, with wide eyes, his mouth open wide and the ribbon which held his hair together broken, leaving his hair swaying in the cold wind. Just then the bell rang again and took him back to reality.

He smiled "Anna. What a cute name." just then he realized that he still has her red bandana in his hand.

"Anna." He said again softly. Then he runs of to his class with the thought:

 _´How can a fragile girl like her slap that hard? But she is really cute though.´_

xXx

Later that day, Horo went downtown to get a package from his sister at the Post office. On his way through the busy street, he took the photo of him and the girl out of his pocket and glanced at it.

While passing a Jewelry shop, he heard a familiar voice „How much does this set of earrings cost?"

Horo turned around and saw a pink haired girl have a debate with the seller.

„A dozen cost 1000 yen.", the seller stated.

„What 1000 a dozen? Usually I buy a pair of earrings for just 100 yen.", the pink haired girl replied confussed.

„Yes but this time you can get a dozen for 1000 yen.", the seller tried to explain, but was cut off by the girl.

„No,No. Last week a friend of mine, got ten pair of earrings for just 1000 yen."

About then Horo was standing besides the girl and thought:

´´ _So, destiny leads us together. I knew it!´´_

„Yes. But today you can get a _dozen_ for 1000 yen!", just then the seller saw Horohoro. „Please! Can you explain it to her?"

The girl turned around and shove her shopping bags at Horo, without looking at him . „Can you hold these please? Just for a second."

Then she looked back at the seller while opening her purse. „Just pack ten pairs for me and I am only paying the regular price, which are 1000 yen!" , the girl said, while blowed out er cheeks.

„You know, a dozen are twelve pairs and not just ten pairs.", Horo tried to explain, with an amused expression on his face.

„Really?", she turned around to face Horohoro. „Then… I guess I am buying twelve for 1000 yen.", the girl turned to the seller and tried to hide her embarrassment.

She paid and shoved her purchase in one oft he shopping bags, which were still in Horo´s arm. Then she took the bags, thanked him and went off. Suddenly she stopped and turned around to take a better look at him.

He just smiled at her. With wide eyes she approached him and ask with a quivering voice :" H-Horo? Horokeu Usui?!"

„Tamao…", Horo replied still smiling.

„KYAAA! Horo! It´s really you!", she gave him a hug. „Since when are you here in the city?"

„I am a X-Laws student now. Thats why I am here in the city. Since the beginning oft the semester.", he anserwed with a sheepish smile.

„Not bad, mister Usui.", she eyed his uniform. „But that also means, that you are here in the city for quite a while without trying to contact me?!"

„Listen…", Horo started, but was cut off.

„Save it! I bet, you wasn´t even thinking bout me! Or that I also live here in this city, Baka!", Tamao said, with a pout.

While they were arguing, Horo´s photo fell to the ground, which was noticed by a little boy. He picked it up and turned to the blue haired boy.

„Is that yours, mister?"

„Oh yea! Thanks little one!", Horo said and snapped the photo from the boy's hand before Tamao could see it.

"What´s this?" Tamao asked and pointed to the photo in Horo´s hand.

"Oh, nothing! J- Just a shopping list!", he replied while a blush appeared on his face.

"And did you get everything?", Tamao asked while eyeing the piece of paper.

Horo looked at the photo and back at his childhood friend and smiled warm "Yes."

"Ok! Then let´s go, I bet Otousan will be happy to finally see you again! And I can cook you your favorite dish!", Tamao called out happy while she dragged Horo behind her.

"Wait! I have to go back to the collage!", Horo stopped Tamao.

"OK… but promise to visit me.", the pink haired girl said disappointed while releasing his hand.

"Promised!"

xXx

Ren was standing at the train station, in the late evening. A blanket of stars above him, while the cold air surrounded him. His dark coat and the large yellow scarf shield him from the cold wind, which passed by.

The train station was pretty empty at this time of the day. Only him and the guard.

"Excuse me.", Ren asked the guard as he passes by. "When will the train from Chokohama arrive?"

"Actually, it should have already arrived at this time. But I guess it will arrive any minute.", the guard answered him. "Who are you waiting for? If I may ask."

"I am just waiting for a professor.", the student answered politely.

"Just be patient.", the guard said smiling. Then he walked away.

Ren stuffed his hand´s in his coat pockets to give him extra warmth. His glance wandered to the starry night sky, then down to the top of a hill where a Sakura tree stood. Ren noticed a girl standing next to Sakura tree. She wore a long white dress with a black cardigan. Her red sad eyes were fixed on the train tracks. She seemed to wait for someone.

As the guard was about to pass by for the second time, Ren could not restrain his curiosity. So he asked:"Who is this girl?", while pointing with his chin to the hill.

"Ah. That's Jeanne, she often comes here.", the guard answered and set off again.

Ren eyes were fixed at the girl the whole time. "Jeanne.", he murmured to himself.

Finally the train was in sight. While the train arrived at the station, a wind passed by, causing Jeannes silver hair to dance in the wind. She raised a hand to put some strands of her long hair behind her ear. At the sight of her Ren´s heart skipped a beat and his face heated up. Suddenly the cold weather could not harm him anymore. And a smile crept on his lips.

Just when the train blocked his view, he came back to reality. And the reason why he actually was there, at the train station in the late evening, came back to his mind. Nevertheless he tried to catch a last glimpse through the windows of the train.

„Hey, you there! Are you from the X-Laws University?", a old man in a black suit called out.

„Yes!", Ren answered and walked to the professor. And because of the gentleman he was, he took the suitcase to carry it to the car.

The train leave the station and Ren took the opportunity and looked back to the hill. He saw that the silver haired girl turned around walked down the hill. When she was out of his sight he decided to go. That night he swore to himself, that this was definitely not the last time he would see her. He would never admit it, but this mysterious girl really interested him.

xxxHey reader! I really really hope you like this story that far! I know it´s not that interesting right now, but I promise it will get interesting! Also I want to apologize for any error in grammar or spelling, but I am from Germany so my english is not perfect, but I try! Please let me know how your opinion is about this story. And to clear something up! The X-Laws University is only for Boy´s. Next to the Boy´s collage is a Girls Collage, which will be explained in the next chapters. Also Marco is older in this Story then in the anime or manga and has some issues which will be named in future chapters! Stay tunned fort he next chapter, because I will include another pairing referred to one original pairing in Shaman king (it´s kinda sad, but heart touching, I promise!) And sorry if some Charas seem OOC!xxx


	3. a new Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Chapter 3**

That day, the three boys fall in Love. Some of them fall in love at the first sight, some fall deeper and deeper in love, each time at the sight of their love ones.

They sat on the roof of the student residence. Leaning against the railing, while stargazing. Telling each other how their day went by, and how fate played with them.

Yoh still held the red bandana, from the girl Anna close to his heart. "That´s it! My decision is firm. Tomorrow morning I will go to the girl's college. Knock on the door, search for her and when I find her, I will look her deep in her eyes and... Ask her out!", Yoh stated confident with a grin on his face, still holding the bandana tight. "That´s my plan! What do you guys think? Hey Horo!", Yoh fixed his eyes at Horo. "Is she going to be just a good _friend_ all your life?", Yoh asked while placing a hand on Horo´s shoulder.

"No! She was long enough just a good _friend._ There must finally be something happening.", Horo answered while standing tall and pushing his chest out.

"Thats the spirit!", Yoh called out while pumping his fist in the air. "And what about you, Ren?"

"I will definitely see her again. I guarantee you, but nothing will happen. It´s like a sweet dream.", Ren answered calm with crossed arms.

"What?!", both Horo and Yoh called out.

"You know the deal! What Mister Marco Lasso told us at the open ceremony. The X-Law University has strict rules, strict rules, break them and you will be suspended.", Ren explained.

"Relax, maybe he just wanted to frighten us. You must not take everything so seriously.", Yoh said with a smile.

"Mister Lasso´s words are law here. He has already done once, he will do it again.", Ren said while his eyes were fixed in the distance.

"What has he done?", Horo asked confused.

Ren turned to face both boys and said:" I will tell you the story. A few years ago there was a student. He was the best student in his class. Everyone knew, that he will be very successful after he graduated. But... he just made one mistake. He broke the rules.", Ren looked first at Horo and then at Yoh.

" _He fell in love." ,_ Ren walked pass them and stopped, not turning around. "The director suspended him without hesitation. Mister Lasso did not even listen to him. And it´s true, whoever will be suspended from this University, is nowhere to be accepted... no one knows where he is today. It´s like he disappeared. Maybe he is death... But the girl he fell so deeply in Love commit suicide. She was... Marco Lassos only child.", Ren turned around to face his friends again.

Yoh and Horo glanced at each other stunned, just then Ren continues.

"But who ever thought that this event would melt the heard of our director, was false. He just became even more severe.", Ren walked slowy towards both boys and placed a hand on Yoh´s shoulder and said:

"I am not coward and certainly not weak, but I'm not stupid to deal with Marco Lasso. Good Night.", with that Ren walked passed them into the warmth of the building.

Horo took out the photo from his pocket and looked at it and sighed. "Huh. Maybe some love stories are not meant to be...to be more than just _friends"_

Yoh send him a sad smile. Then he took the red bandana and started to fold it neatly. "Loved one, you have to wait. Until someone save us from Mister Marco Lasso."

xXx

In the morning air of a new busy day charged with appointments. Marco Lasso made his way over the campus wearing like usual a black suit, a pair of black shoes and his trademark glasses. While walking to his office room the director room, he passed students and teachers.

"Ah Mister Shira, have you prepared the papers as I wanted?", Marco asked, his voice emotionless as usual.

"Yes! I am finished.", Shira answered tensed.

"Good. Please bring them to my office.", Marco told him calm.

"Yes sir.", Shira replied calmer.

"Thanks", with that Marco walked off. But before he could enter the building he heard a melody. _A violin,_ Marco thought and turned around, looking for the culprit, who dared to play music on his plot of land. He searched for the cause of his annoyance, till he walked to the entrance of the building. On the stairs of the entrance sat a blond man with his back toward the director, playing his instrument. A little girl next to him, but after seeing the cold face of the director she run away.

"What´s the meaning of this?", Marco asked annoyed when he was just standing a few feet behind that stranger.

The stranger stopped and opened his eyes. After a few seconds he stood and turned around. He climbed the last few stages up and was now facing the director.

"Good morning sir.", the stranger started politely with a gentle smile on his face. "I am Johann George Faust VIII. I have an appointment with you today."

"Our students have the goal to learn as much as possible. Don´t you think it is inappropriate to make such noise in a place like this?", Marco questioned while anger lingered in his voice.

"Oh... I am really sorry sir, but there was this little girl seeing my violin and asking me if I could play a bit for her. I couldn´t say no to a little Girl.", Faust replied smiling.

"The most important thing here is to follow the rules. Let´s go.", Marco told the blond with a cold voice before turning around, leading the way to his office.

xXx

Marco was seated in his office chair reading the application of the blond boy. Faust just waiting patiently, while sitting in front of the director. Between them were the large desk of the director. Quite organized, but over loaded. With a loud impact landed the folder on the table. Marco´s cold stare were now directed at Faust. "You are a teaching music.", Marco stated.

"Yes sir", Faust replied confident.

"You are asking me, for permission teach music here in this building.", Marco said, leaning back in his seat while his intertwining his hands.

Faust just nodded.

"Although, you know about the traditions."

Faust nodded again, while crossing his legs.

"Although, you know, that this subject has never been taught at this institution. And this should remain so."

"Yes sir", Faust nodded again.

"I know about your three job offers. Nevertheless, you came _all_ the way here just to apply. Why?!", Marco asked slowly.

"I was told, that I could never teach music here in this institution. Everyone told me, I would fail. But I am not afraid of difficulties. On the contrary, I love challenges. They make me stronger.", Faust answered, his smile never leaving his face.

"How did you come up with the idea, that I would changed my mind?", Marco challenged.

"I've heard a lot about you. I believe that you also belong to the people who are fond of challenges. Hm?", Faust said not afraid to glance in his cold eyes.

Marcos cold stare is unchanged. He stood up and walked through the room. "How can my students benefit from this?"

"Sir, the students are spending most of their time with learning. Music will help them to relax, to reduce stress. Also it will be easier to gain new Knowledge, when they deal with music...", Faust was cut off.

"What if no one is interested in this subject?", the director asked while he slowly walked back to his seat.

"That´s no problem sir, I just have this small travel back with me. I will just pack it and make my way back.", Faust replied smiling even wider.

Marco was now standing between the table and his office chair. "I like how confident you are.", he started.

"Thank you sir.", Faust said.

"I will give you a chance. I will hire you, if you find students, who will occupy themselves while dealing with their main studies."

"Agreed"

"Otherwise you will go back", Marco stated.

Faust stood up "That sounds fair, sir.", he stretched out his hand to shake the directors hand.

"Good Luck, Mister Faust.", Marco replied without taking his hand and leave the room immediately.

xXx

"Where sir?", a janitor asked Faust, while carrying two chairs.

"Just leave to me.", replied the music teacher.

The janitor placed the chairs down and made his way back, leaving Faust by himself. He was outside in front of the building, placing just enough chairs under the roof of a garden pavillion. The pavillion was large enough to accommodate a whole class, and was build with stones. Faust placed the chairs in the same manner, like you would set up a classroom. The chairs of the students facing the chair of the teacher.

Just when the bell was about to rang, Faust sat down in his chair, his violin ready to be play music.

The bell rang and students were storming out of the building. He closed his eyes and played. Soon the air was filled with music, catching the attention of the students. First he played a slow piece of music, but soon the sound changed. He played faster to change the atmosphere, making the song dramatic.

The students were stunned. Some impressed and did not dare to say a word, while others were whispering to each other. Some just ignored him and made their way back to their rooms. But not an option for Yoh, Ren and Horo, they were the first one to walk up to Faust and seated themselves in front of Faust. Soon others followed. When the music from the violin stopped, Faust opened his eyes and glanced at his new students with a smile.

xXx

"You have chosen a really nice classroom,Mister Faust.", Marco said while glancing through his office window down to the pavilion, his back facing Faust.

"I am sorry sir, but I thought if the students were staying outside in the evening, then the tiredness would pass away.", Faust replied.

"Today teen more students have registered for the subject.", Marco noticed. "You have achieved a lot in this short are hired. Here is your employment contract. Read it carefully!"

"Thank you sir!", Faust said while stretched out his hand to shake the directors hand.

Marco just glared at it. Then he looked Faust in the eyes and said:" Mister Faust.", Marco started with cold eyes. "Since you are now a part of this school, I would like to explain something to you. I lead this institution now for about twenty-five, with respect and discipline."

Faust nodded.

"And since twenty-five years nothing has changed. That´s the reason why, this institution still shines. Just like twenty-five years ago. Yesterday, you moved chairs. Tomorrow you want change something else. I don´t like things being changed. I do not tolerate any further.", Marco said with a hard stare.

"I understand, sir.", Faust said calm with a light smile.

"Welcome at the X-Laws University, Mister Faust.", Marco said and stretched his right arm to Faust.

"Thank you, sir.", Faust replied and took Marcos hand and shook it.

xxxSo, people! This is the third chapter! Yay! I know it´s all about Faust, he will be really important in this story. But the next chapter will be about our three heros and how they try to get the girls! And again! Sorry about my english o.o but I really try! :) And let me know about your opinion!xxx


	4. First moves

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Chapter 4**

„Love. What connects it to music?", the new teacher Faust, asked his students.

„Inspiration.", he answered his own question. "Love and music are interrelated, because both come directly from the heart. The fate of both depends on what your heart says. If your heart says, that you love a woman, then let her know. Do not break your head about, if she will return your feelings. And you should you have, exactly the same attitude, when it comes to your music instruments, then it will work out. If you want to play an instrument, just do it. Do not ask yourself before, whether you can do it well. Do what your heart tells you.", Faust said to his students with a smile.

They were outside sitting under the roof of the pavillion. His new _classroom_. Then he pointed a finger to the gate of the school property. "Let's have a look at this gate.", he said and the students turned around to glance at it. "It´s the gate you see every day. It leads into a different world. A world, which is closed to you every day. Look at the gate and think of the woman you are immortally in love with. Imagine she is standing in front of the gate and is waiting for you.", Faust waited for the reaction of the students. But some shook their heads, and some were shrugging their shoulders. Then he laughed loud.

"What? No one is in love? Or have a crush on someone? This is just unreal, boys!", he smiled, unbelieving what he just saw. Then his gaze shifted towards three boys, who were seated at the edge, their eyes still looked at the gate, deep in thoughts. "Yea, yea... ", Faust walked to the boys. "Do you allow a gate to separate you from your love ones? Break the look, so that it can never be closed again. She will not wait forever. Follow your hearth and break the look. Get hold of your fate!", Faust said softly.

Then they knew. His words woke them up. Rules cannot stop them and give up. Not even _Mister Marco Lasso_.

 _The world is full of hate and yet your hearts are full of love. Show them that Love is unstoppable. Show them that true love is undying,_ thought Faust.

xXx

On Sunday, Horo decided that it was finally time to visit Tamao. Her dad gave him a manly hug and welcomed him like a lost son. After dinner, Tamao and Horo were sitting outside sipping a tea. Tamao told him about the time he they were apart. She was talking endlessly, but Horo doesn´t mind. He loved to listen to her. He just led her talk, while he admired her beauty. Then he noticed that the little shy girl, from six years ago, has grown to a, quite confident young women. He doesn´t care if she has changed, does he? But everyone change over years, even himself. He just doesn´t know at the time what else has changed in her life over the past years...

Ren walked through the busy streets of Tokio. Everything seemed gray, for some reason. The street, the cars, the buildings... even the clouds were gray. _How depressing,_ he thought. Then his eyes captured a spot of colour. Balloons? How convenient, he thought. It´s like the universe was signaling him that there is hope, even though the sky is gloomy. He smiled to himself at that thought. Then he saw who was holding the balloons. His eyes widened and he froze. The mystic girl from the train station! _Thanks Universe,_ hethought.

Without thinking he followed her. Wonders why she was carrying those balloons. Then he noticed that she was entering a hospital. He followed her to the section for children and saw how she gave each child a balloon. _That´s why!,_ he told himself. _How carrying she is_ , he thought and watched her entertaining the children, by playing with them or telling stories. He smiled at the sight of her.

 _I want to talk to her! But how? I can´t just walk in and start to talk to her. Maybe if I get injured, she would patch up my wounds. That´s just plain silly. This section is for children, not for love sick students, who just followed her for several minutes! Like a stalker! Maybe if I got a cut on my hand, she would just sore the wound...? Since when am I, Tao Ren so...so desperate? Screw it! I will try my luck!_

He was successful! At this moment she sat in front of him and bandaged his hand! She wasn´t speaking to him, though. They just sat there in silence. At time to time she gave him a polite smile.

"Be more careful.", she told him, before leaving him behind. To quick before he could even thank her. He sighed, but smiled at his bandaged hand before leaving the hospital. _Better than nothing_ , Ren thought.

Yoh got his own crazy idea to get close to the girl of his dream. Because the school wasn´t that far away, he sneacked to their school gate. Through the bushes he could watch the gym class doing their sports, but to his dislike, no sight of the blond girl. He sighed, but would not give up just yet. He dressed himself as a janitor and sneacked into the building. He passed many students even teacher and no one had a clue. Horo and Ren laughed at his idea, and told him that it will never work out, but not for Asakura Yoh. _**Everything**_ _will work out in the end, somehow!_ If it is meant to be, then there will be many opportunities.

When he turned around a corner his eyes caught blond locks. Anna! The girl, which slaps could kill brain cells. She was walking through the corridors of the building, while reading a book. Yoh noticed her reading classes, which made her look smart and at the same time desirable. She passed him without even looking up, or noticing his presence. Yoh stood there and glanced at her while she walked away. The same fragrance, which was liable at the red bandana lingered now in the air. _Cherry blossom_.

xXx

"Mister Faust, do you know what you are asking for?", Marco asked while trying to stay calm. "Have you forgotten about the rules, that quick?"

"No sir! Please think it over again. He has no other options.", Faust plead him.

"Mister Faust, you are asking me for permission to let a student work outside in the evening. That´s not possible.", Marco gathered his things together and was about to leave the room.

"Sir, Horokeu´s father passed away and his mother is working night and day, to finance his studies. He wants to get a job to ease her! And I think we need to help him. He needs our support!", Faust said while walking behind Marco, until the director stopped suddenly and glared at Faust for several seconds.

And without any word he walked outside, where Horohoro was waiting tense.

"Sir wait!", Faust didn´t give up. _`I got this.´,_ he wispered to Horo, who was now standing besides Faust.

"This is Horokeu Usui.", Faust pointed at the blue haired boy besides him.

Marco turned around and glanced at Horo. "You are back everyday at 10 o'clock at the latest. Got it?", he hold Horo and turned around to leave.

Horo nodded politely "Yes sir."

"Thank you sir!", Faust called out.

"I cannot stand changes, Mister Faust.", Marco called back with a cold voice.

"Yeah, I know sir!", Faust called back.

"I am good, am I?, the music teacher told Horo with a grin.

"Hehe, you are the best, sir!, Horo grinned back at Faust.

A white suit, long leather shoes, Elvis Presley hair style. That could only be one person, _Umemiya Ryunosuke._ Known as Ryu, the owner oft the Ryunosuke Café, Horo´s new Boss.

While Horo worked as a waiter, Ryu made sure that everything was going right. His Café was known for its individuality, alone because of the funky owner.

xXx

In the principal's office of the girls college, sat a beautiful young lady with green hair. A mirror in one hand, and a lipstick in the other. She was fixing her makeup, till a knock on the door started her.

"Yes.", she called while hiding her mirror and lipstick in the drawer of the desk.

"You wanted to talk to me, Miss?", a blond haired girl standing in the doorway of the principal's office.

"Yes, Anna. Please sit down.", Miss Run called out. "Your cousin is here because he has something important to tell you. I told him, that I dislike unannounced people to visit, but I allowed him this once, because he said it was very important. But, I do not want this to happen again."

"Yes, Miss.", Anna said politely, curious about what was going on, her cousin´s would never dare to visit her. They would just call her. She was suspicious about the whole situation.

Run pointed to the room, which were next to her principal. The large door to the room were see-through, to let Run see what were going on in there.

Anna made her way to the room. There was a man in black jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer and had brown hair. His back was facing her. She raised an eyebrow at the scene before closing the door.

"Excuse me?", she called out, and gasped as the man turned around. "YOU!", Anna pointed at the boy, who stole her, her bandana.

The boy just smiled at her, "My lovely cousin!" His arms reaching out to hug her but she held him back, an annoyed expression on her face.

"You should better hug me, or I will tell Miss Run about your adventures in the boys college.", he told her softly with an charming smile, which was flattered by his glasses.

"I warn you! You wouldn´t dare if you want to witness the day tomorrow.", Anna said slowly while given him her ultimate cold glare.

He shuddered but couldn't control himself. "Make me.", he said smiling cheekily at her.

"Oh, don´t try me. Moreover, I have the full trust of Miss Run, she would believe _Me_.", Anna replied smirking.

"And would she believe you if I just show her your bandana?", Yoh asked smiling, sure of himself.

"Are you out of your mind? It´s just a random bandana. How will that proof anythink?", she asked hoping he haven´t read her name, written tiny at one end of the bandana.

" _Anna."_ , he started, seeing the sudden change in her eyes. "I have seen it. And if you want it back, all you have to do is hug me, _tight_." His arms went around her waist as he closed the gap between them. "Damn you!" she muttered under her breath, shivering at his touch.

"Nice. Very nice.", he said while inhaling her scent, but Anna pulled back as fast as she could. He caught both of her hands and looked at her. "How long haven´t we seen each other. You have grown.", Yoh said for Run to hear, who smiled at them through the see-through door. "Let´s have a seat.", he called and pulled her to the couch, while she muttered curses under her breath. They sat down, Anna more forcefully. Yoh made sure to seat them, where Run would have them in view. "Miss Run!", Yoh waved at her, and she smiled back. "Smile, Smile!", he told her as she glared at him in front of Run with a cold facial expression. He sighed softly, before smiling back at her with a true smile. "Since the first time I saw you, I couldn´t get you out of my mind. I can´t stop thinking about you, even in my dreams.", he confesses. "Please meet me on Sunday at four o clock at the Ryunosuke Café."

„Ha! Dream on.", she said unaffected.

„I see… Miss Run!", he called out.

„Okay! Okay, just stopp it already, _Dammit_.", she said, rolling her eyes.

„How sweet.", Yoh replied and tried to hide is joy. _Finally_ , he throught.

xxxHello reader! I hope you liked the little YohXAnna moment in here! I really liked it! Hehe :D I know they are really OOC , Yoh is more bold and sometime a bid macho, but since Hao will not appear in this story (certainly) and Yoh is a grown up man he can be a bid bolder, ne? Horo is not as loud as he usually is, and Ren is very serious about the rules of the school. But Anna was her usual self, right?^^ Anyhow! I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy tipping it!xxx

Everything will turn upside down for the boys in the next chapter!


	5. no demands

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Chapter 5**

„ _Exuse me, my name is Ren Tao, and yours? No… Hi, my name is Ren. Hmph… Sorry, what was your name? Ne…",_ he thought about a good line to break the ice.

He just injured his hand again, of course _accidentally_. At least that´s what he told them. He sat on a chair, while the red eyed girl, in front of him, bandaged his hand. _She is so gentle_ , he thought while a blush formed on his cheeks.

„You seem to get yourself injured quite often.", she said and shook him out of his thoughts. „And always at the same spot.", Jeanne stated as she wrapped the bandage .

„Oh, I don´t know… maybe I am elsewhere with my thoughts.", he said slowly while leaning closer to her. "Do you always wanted to be a doctor?", he asked, hoping to start a conversation. She looked up to meet his eyes, smiled and shook her head. "No, I am not a doctor.", she answered him, then she continued her work.

"Oh, then you are a nurse?", he made sure to continue the conversation.

She shook her head again "No, I do not work here.", she said while grabbing a nearby scissor. "My father built this hospital. I come as often as I can and look after the children.", Jeanne answered while fixing the knot on his bandage. She rose from the chair and started to leave.

 _´Please don´t go!´,_ Ren thought, stands up and said: " Wait! Can I ask you something?" Jeanne turned around and gave him a questioned face. Ren took this as a sign to continue. "I saw you a few days ago at the train station, _alone_. The train arrived at the station. And as the train was leaving again, you were almost gone.", Ren said and noticed that he sounded like a stalker, first the train station and now in the hospital. But, he don´t care, he can´t stop himself now. "Did you expect someone?"

With that Jeanne turned around fully, a sad smile on her lips. "You just saw a girl, standing there, by herself. _But_ , you haven´t seen a women with a ring on her finger.", Jeannes said, eyes never leaving Ren´s. "I am a married women. And I waited for my husband.", and with a last glance at Ren she turned around and leaved the room. Ren stood there froze with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly. He had no idea how long he was standing there, but after he caught himself, he bowed his head down. His eyes were covered by his bangs, while a sad smile appeared on his lips. _I am too late._

xXx

"Hey Horo! Come here!", Ryu, the owner of the Café called out to the blue haired Waiter.

"Yea.", Horo said as he was standing next to his Boss.

"What is, going on? Why does everyone give cards and roses away?", Ryu asked while pointing at the lovey-dovey couples in his Café.

"Because it´s Rose Day!", Horo called out cheerfully, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, you mean the flower has its own day? I know about the ´ _Day_ of the Constitution´,´ Independence _Day´_ , ´Birth _day_ ´s ´; but what the hell is the _Rose day_?" , Ryu asked confused, with narrowed eyes.

"It´s something special", Horo said while smiling wide.

"Why?", Ryu asked astonished.

"Because today, you can give every girl you like a rose and tell her about your feelings. Without being rejected.", the blue haired boy explained excited.

"Without being rejected..." , Ryu muttered to himself amazed. "That's really a great day!"

"Here...", Horo took a red and a yellow rose out of the pocket of his red apron and held it out to Ryu. "A red one for _love and_ a yellow one for _friendship_.

Ryu took out a comb and brushed his hairdo before snapping a red rose from Horos hand. "You can keep the yellow one, I need a red one!", he called out before he leaves Horo behind. ´ _Oh man, today there will be no one safe from him´_ , Horo thought grinning, while watching Ryu leave the café.

The blue haired Waiter keeps working, till his eyes coughed a girl with pink hair, a pink blouse and a pink skirt at the opposite of the street. She looked at her watch before she crossed the road to the Café. Horo smiled and took out a red rose from his apron, hid it behind his back and started to approach her. Just when she saw Horo a black car parked right in front of her, whereupon she jumped in surprise. A boy, in the age of Horo, jumped out of the car, his messy brown hair were braided into a waist-long ponytail. He approached Tamao and took off his sunglasses, which uncovered his dark green eyes.

"Hey Baby.", the boy called Tamao, and tried to give her a hug.

 _´Baby?´,_ Horo thought with narrowed eyes.

"Where the hell, were you? You should have meet me an hour ago!", Tamao held him back, anger all over her face written and turned around, so that her back faced him.

"Hey, sorry baby.", he said slowly and took something out of his car.

"Seriously, how can you do this to me?", the pink haired girl said in a disappointed voice.

"See...", he held a bouquet of red roses over her shoulders. "That´s why I am late. I wanted to get you the most beautiful roses of all, baby."

A small smile appeared on her face and she took the bouquet from him. She turned around and looked at him. "That is the last time, you hear me?"

"Ok, my princess.", he smiled at her and took her in his arms. She hugged him back.

 _´Princess?!´_ , the red rose behind Horo´s back fell to the ground at the scene in front of him. He felt a pain in his chest, und gulped the imaginary knot in his throat down, and tried to hide his frustration as the couple approached him and smiled at them.

" Horo! This is Nichrom, my boyfriend and love of my life. Nicrom this is Horokeu a _good_ friend since we were children.", Tamao introduce them to each other. "You are shocked, aren´t you?", she asked Horo with a smile.

"Yeah... a bid.", he said and put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you.", Nichrom said while reaching out his hand. Horo took his hand and shook it. "Yea, nice to meet you too", Horo replied slowly. "Is that your Café?", he asked and pointed behind Horo.

"No, I am just working here.", the asked boy answered.

"Then you are a Waiter?!", Nichrom tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"Yea.", Horo said and thought: _what else, you idiot!_

Nichrom´s handy rang, he apologized to Tamao and walked to his car, leaving Tamao and Horo behind.

"Ok, what now? Are you free? We want to watch a movie in the cinema. You want to join us?", she asked Horo, secretly hoping he would come along.

"I can't, I have a job.", he replied and shook his head.

"Come on Tamao, we have to go!", Nichrom called out. "Ok!", replied the asked person short without leaving eye contact with Horo.

"Please Horo", she asked him again.

"I am sorry, but I can´t.", Horo said, a sad smile appearing on his lips while he looked deep in her eyes, knowing that this could be the last time he would see her up so close.

"Ok... see ya.", she turned around disappointed.

"Wait Tamao!", Horo took a yellow rose from his apron and held it in front of her face, as she turned back to him. She smiled warm at the sign of the rose, looked back up to meet Horo´s eyes and tilted her head to the right."Thank´s", she said, took the rose and headed back to her boyfriend.

When they were out of sign, Horo bend down and picked up the red rose, which he dropped earlier. _´So, It´s not meant to be, huh?`,_ he thought sadly.

xXx

"What... what are your doing now?", Yoh asked carefully while he placed a hand on Horo´s shoulder.

They were outside under the roof of the pavillion. It was late, and the sky was already dark. The three were the last one outside. Ren stood there with crossed arms, while Horo and Yoh sat on chairs. Horo´s head bowed down, elbows rested on his knees and fingers intertwined. "Nothing.", he said and looked at Yoh. "I should not meet her again.", he looked into the distant. "I should avoid her. I should forget her..."

"Great.", a voice called out and made the boys turned to look at the source. There stood Faust, on the steps of the pavillion, eyes fixed at Horo.

Yoh and Horo rose from their chairs.

"Very good.", he said and walked slowly to the boys, arms crossed in front of his chest. "You are really a whole guy.", the irony behind his words hardly to be overthrown. "A role model for everyone.", Now he was standing right in front of the students. "It is about the girl, you imagined at the front of the gate, am I right?"

"Yes, sir.", Horo answered sad.

"And today you just want to forget her, just because her heart belongs to another?", Faust stated and watched as Horo bowed his head down in embarrassments. "Very good, as a real man should be.", the teacher said, his eyes never leaving Horo.

"Pardon me, sir. There are many people who fall in love, whose love is not returned. Not everyone has as much luck as you do, sir.", Ren said while remembering the event with Jeanne, his hands clenched to fist at the memory.

Suddenly Faust eyes shifted towards Ren, looking him in the eyes and smiling sad. "I pray every night to God, that no one else suffer through the same fate like myself.", he paused for several seconds before continuing. "There cannot be speech of luck.", with that he turned slowly back to Horo and took a step. "The girl you are in love with. You can see her, you can hear her laugh, you can talk to her every day, you can stay by her side if she is not doing well.", Faust looked back to Ren. "I cannot do the same.", and smiled sadly.

"Why not, sir?", Yoh leaned over with a frown. The teacher looked at Yoh and smiled at his curiosity. "Because the girl, which loved me more than herself, can never be with me again...", he gulped before continuing. "Because, she is dead."

They froze and stood there with wide eyes. They looked at each other before Ren spoke "I am sorry, sir."

"No, why?", Faust turned to Ren. "You do not have to be, because I have not fallen in love, with the condition, that she will be there longer than me. Who loves, does not make any demands. So, you don´t need to be sorry.", he glanced back at Horo. "Even if I have lost this woman forever, my love has remained the same for all those years. I am aware that there will be no other, who is like her.", Faust shifted his glance to Yoh. "Sometimes, when I miss her, I just close my eyes. In those moments I forget everything around me. My love is with me and everything else is unimportant." Faust closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at Horo.

"Horokeu, you have fallen in love with the girl, without knowing if she would love you back. Do you tie your love to conditions? Only because she love someone else, you want to break contacts?!", Faust narrowed his eyes in disbelieve and shook his head. "No", he placed his palms on Horo´s shoulders and looked at him. "Promise me to not deny your feeling."

Horo nodded, taken aback by his words "Yes". Faust smiled, "Good. With love it is the same as with life, it does not only brings happiness and joy, but occasionally also pain. We accept the difficulties of life, then why not also of love?"

Just then the school bell rang to let the students know that it was time to go to their rooms. "There you go guys; the bell finishes the lecture. Please go to your rooms, because if Mister Lasso see you here... then there will be really no chance for love", Faust said laughing and soon Horo and Yoh joint. Ren just crossed his arms and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, sir", the three called out while leaving the teacher behind under the roof of the Pavillion.

Faust stood there with crossed arms and close eyes.

" _With love it is the same as with life, it does not only brings happiness and joy, but occasionally also pain. We accept the difficulties of life, then why not also of love?,_ he heard a lovely voice of a women. Then he felt a tender touch on his shoulder. A delicate hand of a woman placed on his shoulder. He smiled and took the small hand in his large one. He opened his eyes and turned to look at a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair, which reached her thigh. "Hello.", he smiled lovingly. "Hello.", she smiled back tenderly and a tilted her head.

"I've let you wait a long time.", he whispered slowly. With a pout, she snapped her hand out of his hold, turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. He smiled leant over and whispered "I am sorry."

"It´s alright.", the woman answered without turning back.

"Do you want to dance?", he asked her with a low voice. She smiled wide turned around and nodded. He stepped back and held a hand out. She took the offered hand and in one swift motion he pulled her towards him and placed the other hand on her waist, while she placed her free hand on his shoulders. They moved in a circle, before she stepped closer and leant her head against his shoulder. Dancing under the starry night and enjoying each other's company. Even if there was no music playing, it didn´t matter, what matters was he and she together again under the sky full of stars.


	6. find their path

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

 **Chapter 6**

 _Slap!_

A delicate hand landed on the cheek of a brown haired student with a loud Smash. Every head in the Café turned to where the sound was coming from. They found a girl, who pointed her index finger at a very confused looking boy with wide eyes and mouth slightly open.

„That was fort the hug, that you have got yourself.", she started, still pointing at the boy with the orange headphones. Her face full of anger. „Such a boy as you, are not uncommon here. Unfortunately, you have chosen the wrong girl. Never forget who Anna Kyoyama is. I can hire hundreds of boys like you are as a servant. Next time, if you intend to do such a disgusting thing again, think about the slap you received from Kyoyama Anna.", Anna said slowly with narrowed eyes, before standing tall. "Come on girls, let´s go!", she said to the two girls behind her without looking away from his confused face.

When she turned around to leave the Café, Horo rushed to his friend, who were still sitting on the chair looking at the blonde leaving the Café. „Dude! Everything alright?!"

Yoh rose from the chair and rushed outside. „Wait!"

Anna stopped in her track, she really didn´t know why she would listen to what the idiot has to say, but curiosity caught her. So, she turned around to face the boy. Yoh walked slowly to the blond, who crossed her arms in front of her chest.

His facial expression emotionless, as he approached the girl. „Thank you Miss Kyoyama", he said calm. „The slap, was a lesson for me. Thank you very much."

Anna seem to be unefected by his words, her eyes never leaving his.

„This is the first time something like this happened to me. I did not know the rules of this game. I did not know... that you have to disclose the bank accounts before the first rendevous. Pity... because if I had known that before, I would have called my last name. I am Yoh Asakura, my father is one of the richest industrial in our country and if he wants, he can hire your father a thousand times.", Yoh said, then smiled with warm eyes at her. "I was so naive to think, that all of this is not important. All I knew was, that I saw a pretty girl that I liked most and that I wanted to know her. And I thought that would be enough to arrange to meet. Pretty silly of me, right? But now I have understood, I won't receive a slap again... Thanks again, Miss Kyoyama.", Yoh smiled one last time at her before he turned around and walked back to the Café.

Anna watched him leave and pressed her lips together. "Anna, let´s just leave.", a friend of her called and tore her out of the thoughts. And they walked away.

As Yoh entered in the Café, Horo apprached him with a huge grin and patted him on the back. "Well done! You have left her speechless.", then he placed a hand on Yoh´s schoulder and said" I did not know, that my friend has a rich father." Horo smiled and Yoh looked at him. "What do you think? If my father was so rich would I be friends to a Waiter?", Yoh stated ironical. Horo snapped his hand back and glared at Yoh. "That mean... that means what?", Horo asked with narrowed eyes. "My father is a bank employee.", Yoh said laughing and walked passed Horo and seated himself at the counter.

"What?! But...then... what was the meaning of that?", Horo called and sat next to Yoh. "I had to put the daughter of a rich man quiet. I presented myself richer... goals achieved. Simple, huh?", Yoh said like it was a normal thing to do. "I do not believe it... you are evil... I can learn a lot from you!", Horo said laughing. "I am evil?! She slapped me two times! And I am the evil one, alright. But explain me one thing.", Yoh asked and placed an arm around Horos shoulders. "Are all pretty girls so upstage?"

"Huh... if they are _really_ pretty, then they are also a _bid_ vain.", Horo replied and looked through the window.

"Is your Tamao like this too?", Yoh asked and Horo snapped back quite offended. "Hey! What are you talking about? She is nothing like that.", the blue haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and looked outside. "She is not vain at all.", he continues and bid his bottom lip to suppressed a smile. "Hm...", Yoh rose from the chair at the counter and walked next to Horo, leaned to him and said "I see... then she must be ugly.", then he run off. "Hey!", Horo took of his hat and run after Yoh. "Hey, that was your theory!", Yoh called over his shoulder, while Horo chased after him.

xXx

„The first time I saw Jeanne was here at the train station. She was just married. That was the only moment I truly saw her happy. But sadly, her husband has to leave in the same night."

Ren sat next to the old guard oft he train station. He just can´t get over Jeanne and her sad face, he has to know more about her and the best way is to talk to people who know her. Like the guard at the train station.

„He worked as a pilot in the army. He had to leave the young bride alone behind. Duty had called. Since that day she comes here again and again. Guided by the hope that, her husband will get off the train and suddenly stands in front of her again. But everyone knew that this is impossible. Because two years ago we received the message that two planes were missing. I think Jeanne understood herself, that her husband never will return. Nevertheless, she does not give up hope and will continue to come here, for her father-in-law. Liam Diethel, a former army officer and a very influential man in this city. He refuses to believe that his son is dead, as long as he doesn´t see the corpse of his son. And he insists that she still has to fulfill all the duties of a daughter-in-law. Her Mother- in-law, Jane Diethel is the only one who understands Jeanne. Jane loves Jeanne like a daughter and wants to see her happy again. They also adopted two children Redseb and Seyram Munzer. Their father, who was a good friend of Liam, died in the war, so they took the children. They are like light in Jeannes dark life. Especially Redseb, he makes her laugh and he makes her cry, play with her and fight with her. Seyram is shy and quiet, since her father died, poor child. But when Jeanne is with them, she forgets her grief and worries and become a child once again. But who can blame, she is still a child, she married Lyserk when she was only seventeen, due to the war. Hopefully, someday she'll get the happiness that she deserves."

Ren listen carefully to every word the guard told him about Jeanne. And he was taken aback, because she was so young and has already endured so much in her short life. She has her whole life ahead of her and her marriage starts with such a lost. She is way too young to be this hurt.

Ren was determined, _she should finally be happy again. I'll do anything for it. I promise._

xXx

The next day,early in the morning, was Marco Lasso standing outside near the lake. He hold his hands in front of his chest in a prayer pose, eyes shut, while he faced the morning sun and felt its warmth on his face. He was dressed in a white yukata and a dark scarf over his shoulder. It was nice and quiet, outside except for birds chirping in the background. Marco opened his eyes and looked directly into the light of the sun, which makes his eyes radiant. After some time he decided to go back inside. So, he turned to his right only to meet a blond haired man also dressed in a white Yukata. His arms were spread to his sides, his palms faced the sun and his eyes were shut, while a gentle smile appeared on his lips.

"Good morning, Mister Faust.", Marco greeted him with a neutral voice, while he placed his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, sir!", Faust replied with a grin, while he opened one eyes to look at the director, but shut it after a glance.

"What are you doing?", Marco asked.

"The same as you sir.", he said, still in his position.

"I bow to the sun.", the director said with a hard voice. Whereupon Faust abandoned his position to face the director. „I also bow to the sun. I do it my way, while you do it your way. But basically we do the same", the music teacher replied, still smiling politely.

„Hmpf.", with that Marco walked pass Faust to the school building, obviously not pleased with Faust ruining his morning quietness.

But Faust had something on his mind to crawl into the lion's lair. "Excuse me sir!", he called out and walked beside Marco. "I wanted to ask you something else. Why do you bow to the sun?"

"I like it when I can see directly in the sun, without blinking my eyes.", the director answered slowly without looking at Faust. "Then I feel as strong as the sun. I like that. And why are you doing this?"

"Ehm... I don´t have a reason, I just do it. I do not want to compete with the sun. I am just enjoy her rays in the morning cold.", Faust said and finally the director looked at him. And the music teacher took the opportunity to ask his actual question. "Excuse me, I wanted to ask you something.", he waited for Marco to say something.

"Yea, and what?", Marco asked, stopped in his track and faced Faust.

"Today is a street festival in the city, and at the end of the night there will be a huge firework and I wanted to celebrate it with the students, but they told me that they are not allowed to visit any of those festivals. And...", Faust explained but was cut off by Marco.

"The students didn´t celebrate it not because they aren´t allowed, but they never asked me.", Marco stated.

"Maybe nobody ever asked you, because they are afraid of you, sir.", the teacher said and laughed lightly.

Marco eyed him emotionless and said: "You aren´t afraid?"

Faust then put on a serious face expression and said in a very firm voice: "No, sir. I have never been afraid of doing the right thing. As long as I'm convinced that what I ask for is the right thing, then I'm not afraid." They remained eye contact the whole time.

"The students of this college have never been to one of these street festivals, but if the students want to celebrate, then they can do so, _but_ I want everyone back as fast as possible after the firework ended.", Marco accepted.

"Thank you very much, sir!", Faust smiled happy. And Marco just turned around and walked to the school building.

xXx

"I can´t get over it! Marco Lasso really allowed us students to visit the festival!", Horohoro grinned happily.

The roommates were in town, where the street festival takes places. It was afternoon and it was just getting dark, because it was fall after all. They wore Yukatas. Horo was dressed in an ice blue Yukata and wore a matching blue bandana to keep his hair in place. Ren wore a black one with a yellow belt, while Yoh was dressed in a dark blue one with a orange belt, which matched his orange head phones, which were placed around his neck. He is leaving his hair swaying lose in the afternoon air. The place was very colorful, with garlands illuminate the street and trees decorated with fairy lights. Along the street were many stalls with all kinds of things, from food stalls to fish catching stalls.

Suddenly they heard motorcycles behind them. When they turned around they saw a Pink haired girl dressed in a Yukata with flowers on it climbed from the motorcycles, accompanied with a messy brown haired guy, who took his helm off.

She approached Horo after seeing him. Ren and Yoh saw how the two tried to talk, but were disturbed by her boyfriend. Ren and Yoh looked at each other, obviously they have the same idea, and they nodded to each other and walked to the scene in front of them. They pretended a fight and spilled the coffee in Ren´s hand all over the so called boyfriend.

"Shit!", Nichrom called out and glanced angry at Ren and Yoh. "Sorry man.", the boys apologized at once and tried to look innocent.

"I cannot show myself that way!", Nichrom said annoyed and turned to Tamao. "I am going home and change.", then he looked at Horo. "Your name was Boroboro, right?"

"My name is Horokeu!", he replied and tried to keep his angry voice down while he narrowed his eyes and baled his fists.

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on Tamao, till I am back, alright?!", he said unimpressed and turned around to leave.

Tamao was quite sad about the fact that her boyfriend's appearance is more important than to spend time with her, but she was happy that she could be with Horo alone, like old times.

Yoh and Ren looked at each other victorious. Then at Horo and his childhood friend. Ren smiled while he crossed his arms above his chest and Yoh grinning, happy for his friend. Then they left the two of them alone by themselves.

The boys strolled through the street till Rens eyes catches a certain silver haired girl dressed in a simple violet Yukata, accompanied by two children with light brown hair. The boy was caring the girl on his back.

Ren apologizes to his friend before he approached the girl with the two children.

"Hi.", he greeted her.

"Hello.", she replied back politely.

"You remember me? From the hospital, you have bandaged my wounds two times.", he explained and tried to play cool.

Jeanne smiled "How can I just forget a boy who got himself injured two times in the same spot."

Ren smiled back. "If I remember correctly, we haven´t introduced ourselves yet. So, my name is Ren.", he stretched his right hand out.

"And I am Jeanne, nice to _finally_ meet you.", she introduced herself and blushed slightly at the sight of his handsome smile. She reached out and took his hand.

Ren glanced down at the two children. "Why are you carrying her on your back?"

Redseb looked at Ren and tried to explain:"Because she would keep daydreaming and we would lose her."

"Let me carry her, so you can enjoy the Festival and don´t have to worry about her.", the yellow eyed boy offered.

"Are you sure?", Jeanne asked surprised at the offer.

"Of course I am.", he said and smiled at her. Ren took Seyram and placed her on his shoulders. Her eyes lit up as she saw the lights of the garlands and fairy lights at the new height.

"Thanks, mister!", Redseb said and stretched his back.

"You can call me Ren.", Ren looked down and winks at him. "Now tell me where do you want to go first?", Ren asked the boy.

From far away Yoh watched them and smiled. _They look like a family_ , he thought as he watched them leave. Then he glanced at his watch, _half an hour to go_ , he told himself. He made his way to his destination as he passed a stall full of key rings. There he watched as a girl negotiates with the seller about the price of a skeleton keychain. She won and got the keychain ridiculously cheap. Then she put her purchase in her red hand bag which matched the red belt of her white Yukata. It had pattern of cherry blossoms at the bottom and ends of her sleeves.

Yoh smiled at the blond haired girl when she turned around. "You!", she shouted and pointed a finger at him. But Yoh´s smile remained. She got annoyed and put her hands on her waist. "What do you want?", she asked in a bored tone. "I just walked by and saw you here...", he started but was cut off.

"And you thought to come along an annoy me with your stupid grin?", she said and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just wanted to say hi. So... Hi!", he called and raised a hand to wave at her.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but shut it. "Why are you all by yourself tonight?", he asked surprised while raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same.", she replied and crossed her arms. He laughed and said: "My friends are here, but busy and I don´t want to disturb their times with their girls."

"And why don´t you have a date?", she asked surprised, _you are quite handsome to walk here by yourself_ , she thought and wanted to slap herself for thinking that way.

"Because I am thinking about you", he murmured to himself.

"What?", she asked.

"Eh, I said because... you know college and stuff.", he said with a nervous laugh.

"Aha..", Anna looked at her watch and then back up to him. He noticed that she was tapping with her foot. "Are you waiting for something?", he asked.

"Yes. The performance of Awaya Ringo will be broadcast live on the large screen at the end of the street in fifth-teen minutes!", she snapped.

"Oh yes! And also Soul Bob´s performance! Wait... you are a fan of the creepy looking women?", he asked surprised with wide eyes.

"She is not creepy! And Bob´s the weird looking guy, huh?", she replied.

"He is not weird!", he defended his favorite singer then sighed. "Since we both want to go there and we are both alone... why not go together?", Yoh asked carefully and secretly hoping she would agree.

She thought about it for several seconds before agreeing. "But if you annoy me, you are history!"

He shuddered but grinned and they walked off. They spend most of the time in silence, but in a comfortable silence.

Faust, who watched the three couples walking their path, smiled and whispered „ _Love will find their path, you will see, my dear Eliza_.", and he felt how a slender hand took his and he squeezed back.

xxxSo Reader, I hope you liked the new chapter! Please let me know if you like the Story and if you want me to continue! And I am sorry for any language errors, i am from Germany :) But, I am trying my best! stay tuned!xxx


	7. one step further

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

 **Chapter 7**

The fun of the festival did not last long, because the next day the students already had to go back to the lectures. Everyone was really tired but they were in a good mood. Nobody wanted to be unpunctual, because they were afraid to get on the bad side of the director, after he allowed them to visit the festival. So, they made their way to the school building.

As they made their way pass the barrels of apples, Horo noticed a girl sitting on one of the barrels, playing with an apple in her hands. Throw it from one hand to the other. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view, and then he knew why she was there. Horo tipped Yoh on the shoulder and nodded in the direction of the barrels. Yoh looked in the direction and saw the blond goddess.

"Go on.", Ren told Yoh and took his bag. Yoh nodded and grinned at his friends before he made his way to the blond girl.

Yoh was just a few steps away from her till she noticed him. Apparently she was in thought. She stood up and fixed the skirt of her Uniform before she faced him. Yoh was happy, because it was the first time she tried to meet him, but he tried to hide his delight.

"Hey, why are you here?", Yoh asked with a small smile on his lips. "Are you here to steal again?", he teased with a sheepish grin.

The blond girl sighed. "That was a bet, alright?!", she snapped quite annoyed. "Listen. My friends thought that I was quite rude to you, back in the Café. And I should apologize to you"

"Oh, and what do you think?", Yoh asked, while he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I think my reaction was appropriate.", she stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, if that's all...", Yoh said, tried to hide his disappointment and turned around to leave.

"Wait!", she called out and he stopped in his track, but still not turning around."My friends also thought that you should apologize to me."

The headphone wearer just turned half way around and glanced at her. "And what do you think?", he asked innocent.

Anna jut rolled her eyes and said with a provocative voice "I think that they are not completely wrong".

Now Yoh turned around completely and took a few steps forward. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled warm at her "I am sorry." Any other girl would melt at the sight of his handsome smile and those chocolate brown eyes. Any other girl but not Kyoyama Anna, or she can hide it well.

"Good, then we are even now.", she said with a blank expression and uncrossed her arms.

"Hm... I don´t think so.", he stated.

"Why?", she asked puzzled, but curious about what he has to say.

"Well, you slapped me two times. And I haven´t, obliviously.", Yoh said with a grin.

"You hugged me, remember?", she snapped annoyed. "Without my permission!"

"Yeah, and you slapped me one time for that. So, one slap is uneven.", Yoh answered as innocent as possible.

"Huh, you really want to slap me? I see... but the first slap was for holding my wrist. So its even.", Anna replied quite sure of herself.

"You wanted to steal! So, my reaction was appropriate.", he replied teasingly with a sheepish grin. "And why would the great Kyoyama Anna lower her self esteem and steal something like apples?"

"I told you, it was a bet!", she wanted to beat the crap out of this boy. "Since you really want to lower _your_ self esteem and slap me, then go ahead."

"Don´t tell me you are scared, that I would hurt you?", the brown haired boy asked teasingly.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Let's get this over with.", she snapped and turned her head slightly so her cheek would face him and closed her eyes. Waiting for the slap to arrive, but it never came. She wanted to open her eyes, but suddenly she felt something soft and warm on her cheek. _No he didn´t_ , she thought. Anna snapped her eyes open and saw him leaning down and instead of a slap, he kissed her cheek. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and wanted to push him of, but was frozen. He leaned back and smiled lovingly at her, she could feel how her face heated up.

But before she could slap him a third time the school bell rang and he run off laughing. "See ya!", Yoh called over his shoulder.

When Anna caught herself from the shock, she called out: "Hey! You still have my bandana!", but he was out of sight.

She touched the spot Yoh had kissed and a small smile appeared on her lips. _Baka_ , she thought.

xXx

With a backpack on his shoulders and a plan, he made his way to the shrine. He rushed the steps upward and hoped he would be in time. His eyes searched the whole shrine. He already wants to acknowledge his defeat, till he saw the source, for why he rushed after his last class through the city, probably looking like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?", Jeanne asked the boy, who approached her with a smile.

"I have to confess something to you.", Ren started.

"Confess?", she asked surprised.

"Yeah, but promise me you wouldn´t be mad at me, ok?", he asked calm.

She nodded and said "I promise."

"I've found out a lot about you by now.", he started. "Why you go to the station so often. I also know who you are married to. You are the wife of Lyserk Diethel.", he said and noticed, that she looked to the ground after hearing the name of her husband.

"As a child, I was always told that women are weak and men are strong.", he paused for several second before he continued. "Since I know you, I know that this is not right. I find your strength admirable. And I would do anything to get to know you better."

He leaned closer to her, when she didn´t respond. "You promised me not to get mad, remember?", he smiled at her.

Finally she looked up and meets his eyes. "Why should I be mad? It's just strange that someone says something _so_ nice to me. I am married into a very religious family; there are no friendships with men allowed, for a married woman... its just not right. And I do not have enough strength to go beyond this rule.", Jeanne said while shaking her head.

"You overestimated me, I can´t do that. I'm not that strong." , she added and started to walk away.

"Who actually has the right to decide, what is right and what is wrong?", Ren called out and made her stop in her track and she looked over her shoulder.

Ren pointed with a finger at the shrine to give more expression to his next words "Only god can do that. We should leave it at that."

He walked over to the silver haired girl till he was standing beside her and looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "We can only follow the voice of our hearts. I listen to the voice.", he stretched a hand out. "Now its up to you. If your hearth is telling you, that it is not wrong to be friends, then please hand me your hand. Is your heart telling you, that its wrong... then you are free to leave. I swear, that I will never cross your path again."

Jeanne glanced at his hand and then back up to meet his eyes. She smiled and took his hand. _Finally, one step further_ , Ren thought.

xXx

"I do not believe it, Horo!", Tamao called out to the boy at the stove. "You are not even able to get a decent job." She made her way through the kitchen till she was standing next to him. They were at Tamao´s house, preparing dinner.

"Tamao, who would give a student a decent part-time job?", Horo asked her. "Do you know what my mother said? That there are no good and no bad job. And that it only depends on two things: reliability and honesty."

Tamao turned around from cutting vegetables to face Horo and clasped her palms together and bring it to face level. "Please stop lecturing me.", she pleaded and placed the chopped vegetables in a bowl. While she made her way to the dining table she took the bowl and muttered "reliability and honesty".

"Where is your dad? Is he not home?", Horo asked and looked at the doorframe.

"Please don´t ask.", she said a bid tense. "For three hours he has locked himself in his room to rummage through old crates.

Horo just took a chips bag and opened it, while an amused smile spreads on his face, and he just let her talk.

"If you ask what he is looking for, he gives no answer.", she complains while setting the table.

Suddenly they heard a singing voice through the doorway "Today I will go dancing...", there stood Tamao´s dad wearing a not well fitting red jacket and a bow tie around his collar. "... life is so beautiful!", he walked to Tamao and took her hand and started to dance with her. "With a beautiful women! La da di!"

"Dad, what are you doing?", asked the quite confused Tamao, still dancing with her dad, while he leads.

"I am dancing!", he cheered.

"Yes, yes. I can see that, but why?", she asked again. "And why are you wearing this ancient thing?", she was referring to his old Jacked.

"Imagine my poppet, your dad has a rendezvous with Jenny!"

"Jenny? Since when does she go out with you?", the pink haired girl questioned puzzled and stood still.

"For six long months she refused my invitations. But now she finally agreed!", her father beamed with happiness.

Tamao eyed the outfit of her father. "And you think she would like your outfit? Does this really have to be?"

"Sure, of course! I want to impress her!"

"You look awful! Take off the suit again.", she said and pouted.

"Nonsense! This was your mother´s favorite suit!", he reminded her.

Tamao put her fist on her hips and frowned.

"I think, I look great! Say something Horo!", Mister Tamamura called out and turned to face him.

"I think you look _absolutely_ great!", Horo said with a thumbs up and ignored Tamao´s furiously head shake.

"The guy has no idea! You look awful!", she claimed.

"See you later, bye Horo!", with that Mister Tamamura made his way to the front door.

Tamao´s frown increased. She could not let her father leave with a suit several numbers to small. _He has to be stopped!_ _No matter how!_ , she thought before she did something she really rarely and reluctantly do.

She screamed. "Don´t you dare to go out there, like that! You look ridiculous! _Absolutely_ ridiculous!"

Her father stopped in his track and also Horo´s grin faded at the unexpected scream. She walked to her father and took of his red Jacket off to exchange it with a black vest. Then she removed his red white dotted bow tie from his collar. She took a purple cap and placed it on his head.

"Relax, she is just talking too much.", Horo said and placed a hand on the man´s shoulder, but backed away after seeing Tamaos glare. "Alright!"

She glanced at her dad and said "That´s my dad! Funny, cute and adorable."

He avoided to meet her eyes and looked to the ground. Tamao took a few steps forward and said "A woman should love you, for who you really are. That's why you have to show her your true self. A woman, who wishes you to change yourself, feels nothing for you. Never compromise, because a love is only real, if you do not need any compromises. Right?"

Finally her father looked at his daughter and smiled "Right."

Then he opened the door and made his way outside, singing. "And now I'm leaving the house! And I know it will be something out of it!..."

Horo and Tamao stood in the doorway and watched as Mister Tamamura made his way to his car.

The blue haired guy glanced sideway at the pink haired girl. _She is incredible_ , he thought. Then he smirked and turned to face her and pulled his collar upwards.

"And now, I am alone with you at home...", he sang and placed his hands on either sides of the wall she was leaning on and trapped her between him and the wall.

She pushed him back and he let his arms fall to his sides. "Horo, are you crazy?", she said and backed away.

"...and I know what's going ooooonnn.", he just sang further and chased after a confused Tamao.

"Kyaa Horo! That´s not funny! Go away!"

xXx

"I will be back from the meeting until tomorrow morning. Till then you will be responsible for the College. Take good care of it.", Marco said while he made his way to his limousine, accompanied by the deputy Director.

"Yes, sir.", the teacher replied.

"Thank you, Mister Shira.", Marco said, while he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, sir!", Faust greeted his boss.

"Good morning, Mister Faust.", Marco greeted the music teacher back, which stood directly before the car and blocked his path.

"What change would you like to apply for today?", Marco asked and tried to hide his amusement.

Faust laughs lightly and said "Only an insignificant detail, sir. I want you to start the day with something sweet. It´s my birthday, sir."

"Oh, I wish you all the best.", Marco congratulated.

Faust took one of the cupcakes from the plate he was holding and offered it to Marco. "I am not allowed to eat anything sweet, I am sorry.", the director said. "Still, I wish you all the best.", with that he walked pass Faust to open the door of the car.

"Actually sir, do I have a question!", Faust called out and Marco turned around.

"I already thought that you would not let me go that easily. So please, what can I do for you?", he asked in a voice without any hints of emotions.

"Sir, I would like to have a party for the students. They met me with so much enthusiasm and I would like to give them something back. But of course only with your permission, sir!", Faust explained and smiled bright at Marco.

Marco eyed him for a few seconds. "Agreed, Mister Faust. Celebrate your Party."

"Thank you, sir!"

"But make sure that nothing happens.", the director pronounced.

"No, no. No dangers, sir!", the blond teacher replied and opened the car for the director. "If I could add a little please, sir."

Now Marco was getting annoyed, but tried to stay calm. He looked at Faust, for him to continue.

"You know, the students love music. So, I thought about a dance party. You know, were music is played and people dance. Maybe, I could also invite the girls from Miss Run, our neighbors. But of course with your permission.", Faust finished.

Marco was sending him a hard glance and said "Till this day, the gates of the x-Laws University remained closed for girls. And I want to preserve this tradition." He turned around and goes into the car.

"Of course sir, but what is a dance party without a girls? And... you know sir... I already promised..."

"You should not promise something before asking me, Mister Faust.", Marco said through the open window of the car. "I do not tolerate any changes. You should know that by now. Drive!" With that Marco Lasso leaved the school property.

 _We will see_ , thought Faust while he waved at the car.

xxx Hey Readers!

Thanks for continuing reading this Story! I really appreciate this. And thanks for the few Reviews :) It really made me happy to get Feedback and also more motivated to continue the Story! I am only an beginner and want to develope! If you have any tips then feel free to let me know. :3

And I wanted to announce that we are almost half way through the Story! The next part will be full of conflicts and sad memories.

So, stay tunned!


	8. The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Chapter: 8

 _ **The truth**_

The Party which were held by Faust for the students, on his birthday was… how can you describe it?

Lame. Lifeless. Sluggish.

All students, obviously only males, were in the hall, where the opening ceremony took place. They even got a band, consisted of students who could play different instruments. But nobody dared to dance, since it would be awkward with only males nearby. Since nobody danced, the band did not play either. They only stand around or leaned on a wall or pillar and talked to one another. Occasionally, they brought something to eat and drink. Boredom written all over their faces.

In fact, it was just like Marco imagined it would be since girls were not allowed. That's why he allowed it in the first place. He knew it would be boring and the fun would end swiftly without troubles.

It was already eleven pm and the students just thought it would be best to just abandoned the Party and leave. Till, they heard a sound. _A violin?_

They knew the melody and also who it belongs to. Their eyes landed on the doorway, where the melody was coming from. Just then a blond haired man in a white suit enters the hall. Followed by a green haired women in a chinese dress. The faces of the male students lit up as they saw a bunch of girls walking through the halls door. The males stood up and fixed their black suits.

Faust was now standing on the stage, he wanted to announce something. He tried not to laugh out loud as he saw the boys on one side of the hall, facing the girls on the other side of the hall. His eyes landed on Yoh who was standing opposite to a blond girl wearing a little black dress. He was grinning broadly and his eyes full of joy at the sign of her. Faust also noticed a faint blush on both cheeks, on his and the blonds face. She didn´t smile back, but her eyes betray everything. The teacher smiled knowingly.

He closed his eyes, before he starts to speak.

"I once knew a girl, which was madly in love. But she did not dare tell him. With her eyes downcase, bashfully, she used to cross the streets. _Shall I... Shall I ask him? How shall I tell him_? She quietly composed the lines, that only one person was allowed to see. Secretively and silently **, s** he used to write wanted to say something 't know who she was afraid she used to meet me **,** she used to ask me: _What is love? How does it happen?_ As if I knew the I, I could only say this to her."

He opened his eyes and looked through the crowd of students.

„ _Even if the eyes are open or shut_ _ **,**_ _they always observe the one whom they love. How can I tell You this, O friend?_ _How does this love happen?_

 _Friends, today, let us fall for someone and see for ourselves, how does this love happen, let us try and see for ourselves.  
Whom´s ever's name is written on Your heart, you fall in love with that very person._"

xxXxx

„Hey Anna!", a brown haired boy approached a girl at the catering table. She was pouring herself something to drink. He grinned brightly at her.

"You again.", she spoke after turning around. Yoh noticed that her eyes were looking up and down. She studied him.

He just smiled and asked "Would you like to dance?"

"You are not the first one who asked.", she said looking him in the eyes. "Why should I dance with _you_ out off all people?"

"Have you asked those people the same question?", Yoh questioned.

"No."

He smirked "There is your answer." He held a hand out.

She looked at the offered hand and then back up in his eyes.

"No."

"Aww, come on. Then why are you here, when you don´t want to dance?", he asked disappointed, while his offered hand dropped to his side.

"I wanted to see the school building from the inside.", she stated and took a sip from the cup in her hand.

"And what do you think?", he asked but don´t really care.

"It has an old charm. It look quite familiar to the girls college.", Anna answered quite bored.

"Ok. Now, come on. I promise I will not step on your feet.", the boy asked again and held his hand out.

She sighed, sipped her cup in one gulp and put it on the counter. "You better not!", she snapped and accepted his hand.

Yoh´s smile turned into a grin as she accepted. They walked to the dance floor and he placed one hand on her waist, while the other was holding her hand. And Anna placed her free hand his shoulder.

"Is this blond haired guy in the white suit a teacher of you?", Anna asked and looked up to meet his eyes and pointed with her chin in the direction of the person.

"Yes, he is our music teacher, actually.", Yoh said and twirled her around only to pull her closer afterward.

Anna noticed that he was trying to close the distance and backed away slightly. ´ _I can play along, mister Asakura´_ , She thought.

xxXxx

„He is really going for it, right Ren?", a blue haired boy asked his roommate, who was standing next to him. Both eyed the brown haired boy and blond haired girl dancing and getting closer each minute pass.

 _Damn, he is lucky!_ , Ren thought and said: „Yes, he does!"

„I whish Tamao was here…", Horo confesses in a soft voice.

It is like they say, if you talk about the devil then he will arrive. It was about the same, except for a girl and not the devil. Horo saw the love of his life standing in the doorway, wearing a light pink well fitted dress. His eyes lid up at the sign of her but that didn´t last long since she wasnt alone in the doorway oft he hall. Next to her was her so called boyfriend. His arm around her waist. Horo needs all his strength to not go over and push him away from her. Ren tried to calm him down. Faust approached Tamao and Nichrome and welcomed them.

"I bet it was Faust´s idea.", Ren spoke and eyed Faust.

"Yea, you are probably right.", Horo muttered and his shoulders sagged down as he saw how Nichrom dragged her to the dance floor.

"Just my luck! Now they are playing a slow song!", Horo whined as he saw how Tamao placed her head on Nichrome´s shoulder, while his arms were around her waist.

"Just relax already! It´s not like they are getting married tomorrow.", Ren said annoyed and close his eyes to not just murder Horo this instant.

xxXxx

The students danced the night away. Horo even got a chance to dance with Tamao, because of the phone calls her boyfriend received and distracted him. Ren just wasn´t in the mood to dance and talked to Tao Run, his sister and the director of the girls College. Yoh and Anna have their little dance competition about closing the gap to expand it the next minute. She tried to look annoyed but secretly she enjoyed it.

Suddenly Run decited that it was time to go, since the next day was a regular school day. „Would you give me the last dance?", Faust asked Run, while kneeling in front of her and holding out his right arm for her. Run was sure surprised but find Faust really charming. She freed her hair from the clasps and took his hand. Everyone cheered as the last song of the night ended.

No one has noticed his presence, in the doorway of the hall. He stood there and can´t believe his eyes that somebody would dare to break the rules and let girls pass the doorways of this institution. Only as Faust noticed the director of the X-Laws University standing in the doorway with eyes full of rage. He tried to calm the students and they stopped at the sign of the man in the entrance. The air was so thick and charged with voltage, you could tear them apart. Marco just stood there several minutes. He said nothing, but his eyes said everything. Then he left without looking back. Leaving everyone even more anxious than before.

xxXxx

"You will leave us, mister Faust", the tall blonde man, who was standing by the window, stated. His back faced Faust as he watched the rain falling outside.

"I am sorry that I have to take such a measure, mister Faust.", he said and turned around to face the man in front of his desk. "I just started liking you. And I thought that, despite your methods, you were someone who was willing to respect the spirit of this university.", he paused and glanced hart. "I was wrong."

The director walked over to Faust. "My first impression of you was right.", now he was standing direct before Faust. "You are a very arrogant and undisciplined person. There is no room for people like you here. I would like to have your Termination of the contract before sunset on my desk.", Marco stated and made his way to his chair only to be stopped by a snort.

Marco turned around to see Faust in the same position as before, arm crossed over his chest only laughing softly this time.

"You are laughing?", Marco said in disbelieve and made his way back to face Faust once more with a frown. "What is the meaning of that?"

Faust looked up to meet the eyes of the director and smiled. "I am sorry, sir.", his smile faded and his expression became seriously. "To this day, I had great respect for you. I thought you were a very intelligent and perceptive person. A person, who had a clear view of the people, but a pity... I was wrong."

"What do you want to say? Mister Faust.", Marco asked with an emotionless expression.

"Do you remember... when I introduced myself? I told you my name. Johann. George. Faust VIII.", for emphasize he whispered his name again. "Johann George Faust VIII."

Something in Marcos eyes flickered as he heard the full name of the music teacher again. His eyes became glassy.

Faust nodded and spoke softly. "The Johann Faust, who dared to feel love for your daughter." Marcos eyes widened.

"The Johann Faust, who loved your daughter above anything else.", Faust voice was shaking with anger. His Eyes reflected fury.

"The Johann Faust, who you suddenly hated so much that you let him out of here without even looking at him.", anger seethed him. "Without speaking to him, without at least listening to what he has to say.", Faust turned around and walked through the room, slowly.

"The Johann Faust, who wasn´t accepted in any other University, because of you. For which every chance in the future for a successful career seemed locked away. But then he made it. He managed to have him accepted by the most prestigious school in the country.", he glanced over his shoulder at Marco.

"Yes. The one who swore at the same time to destroy him, has now welcomed him with open arms.", he turned around fully and glanced with an emotionless face at the director. His anger has cold down, but his voice remained hard.

"And sir, about my termination. I am sorry, but I cannot quit.", Faust took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfold it while he approached Marco.

"I have a contract. And there is written black on white, that I cannot leave the university before the semester ended, but also cannot be terminated. Signed by...", the teacher glanced from the paper to the director.

"...Mister Marco Lasso.", with that he fold the piece of paper again. "And Mister Lasso, till the end of the semester. I will shake this University in its Foundation."

Faust took a step closer to Marco and looked him deep in the eye. "My heart has belonged to only one woman all my life, and I will never stop loving this woman. She gave her life, because she thought her death might melt the ice of your heart and could change something. You have taken my only love... it can not be helped... I have to live with it.", Faust his eyes became glassy and red.

"But there is something else, something I could never live with... with the fact that nothing has changed here. With the fact, that the women who loved me died in vain. And I will never be able to accept that.", with that Faust took a few steps backward.

"I will promise you one thing, Mister Lasso. Before I leave this place, I have spread so much love that you can not banish them in ten life's. I will bring so many rays of sunshine, that the man who has been staring in the sun for fifty years will have to finally lower his eyes. Something happened to me here which will not happen again. What _you_ have done to _me_ here, you will _never_ be able to do to any other students again. I'll give you my word."

With these words, Faust turned around and left.

xxx So People! I hope you enjoyed the clash between Marco and Faust! And again sorry for any language mistakes, Please let me know if the Story is still interesting! I look forward to Feedback :)xxx


	9. Forgotten memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Chapter 9

 _Long forgotten memories_

Rain fell that night, a fine, whispering rain. In the dark entry of the large hall, stood an old blond haired man, wearing a Yukata with a black scarf over his shoulders. Plagued by nightmares, he dragged himself through the corridors of the building. He was so deep in thoughts, he did not even bother to turn on the lights. The only source of light was the moon, when the dark rain clouds released him for a few seconds by passing by. He found himself in the hall, were a few days ago the students were celebrating the birthday of the last person on earth, he wanted to meet. The man with the glasses walked slowly through the hall to the steps, which leads to the stage. He felt numb, his body was shaking and after all he made it to the steps with his last strength. He sat himself on the stage, his shoulders sagged and eyes unfocused and glassy. His eyes stared into nothing, but his memory flooded with long-suppressed memories.

A time when everything was fine.

 _x_ _xXx_ _x_

" _Good morning, dad!", a blond haired girl greeted her dad at an early morning. "The newspaper and tea are already set on the table next to your armchair. I already made the tea ten minutes ago, so it is a bit cold, just as you wish.", she said while she packed her bag._

 _Her dad made his way to the armchair and seated himself, before he took the newspaper to read it._

" _I've got to go to college earlier today, but I've sent Meene a call for your breakfast. By the way, today is my birthday, if you want you can congratulate me.", she said in a gentle tone._

 _The man in the chair sighed shook his head and laughed softly. Then he put the newspaper away before he spoke. "I've forgotten it." He shifted his eyes towards his daughter and called out "Come here."_

 _She made her way through the living room to the chair next to the fireplace, where her dad was sitting. He held both hands out and she took them and knees before him. A smile played on her lips._

" _I am sorry.", he said, still holding her hands._

 _She sighed, but smiled "I know."_

" _I am the worst father in the world.", her dad stated, whereupon she frowned._

" _On the contrary, you are the best father, for me.", she smiled and he kissed her forehead. "Congratulations._ _I pray to God that all your wishes and dreams will come true."_

 _x_ _xXx_ _x_

 _A blond haired girl was standing in front of a mirror. A weeding veil on her head, and chain around her neck. Both belonged once to her mother. She tugged at the veil and hummed a song, while studied her reflection. "I think I am pretty, but mother was a beauty.", she told herself._

" _Let me judge", a voice called out. She shifted her glance to the door frame, where the voice was coming from._

" _Oh... it´s you, dad.", she said and was about to took of the weeding veil. "Since when are you standing there?"_

 _He placed his books on a cupboard, which were placed next to the door. Then he approached her and placed the weeding veil back on. "I'll tell you honestly my opinion.", he took a few steps back and looked at her. "I think that my daughter is much prettier, than her mother was at a young age."_

 _She laughed and walked pass him, while taking the veil off and placed it on her bed._

" _When you were a little girl you dressed up as a bride just like today.", he said with a smile. "And I think the time has come for this bride to pick a husband. I have a friend and maybe you would like to meet his son. He is...", he started but was cut off._

" _An Omiai? Stop it dad.", she said with a frown. She heard her phone ringing and walked away to pick it up. Her Dad followed her. "Why not?", he asked but she was already holding the phone to answer it._

" _Hello.", she said. Then her face brightened up and she said "Hi.", but this time in a more gentle tone. Which made her dad suspicious and he raised an eyebrow._

 _She noticed her father's questioning facial expression. "I am busy and I call you later back, alright? Ok, bye.", she hung up._

" _Who was that?", her father asked._

" _Just... Hina. She always calls and bores me.", his daughter said and tried to sound annoyed. "Come on it´s tea time!"_

" _Tell me... how often does this Hina call you?", he asked again, while she dragged him to the kitchen._

" _Hurry up!"_

" _Alright."_

 _xxXxx_

 _Later that evening the master of the house was seated in the armchair next to the fire place. The room was lit by a few lamps but in a dimmed light. The eyes of the man were focused on the book in his hands, while his glasses reflected the flames of the fire. At some point, he noticed a movement in the doorway and shifted his glance there. There stood a blond haired girl. She tugged nervously at her dressing gown and lowered her eyes. Was that fear in her eyes? He could not tell. The last time he saw his own daughter so troubled have been some years ago._

 _She approached him quite and first spoke as she was standing directly in front of him._

" _Dad... I have to apologize to you.", she started with a soft voice._

" _But for what, my child?", her father asked curious, just as softly as she did._

 _She paused and looked at him blankly. Then she kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees."Dad, you taught me to be honest, that you should never lie. When we were in my room earlier and the phone rang? I told you it was Hina, but it was a lie, Dad.", her voice sounded anxious._

" _Then, who was is?", he asked calm and placed a hand on hers._

" _It was a boy.", she confessed with eyes full of concern about his reaction._

 _She paused to see his reaction. His facial expression, which were soft at the beginning, were turning blank and cold. "A boy I met a few months ago. A boy who has become more than just a friend to me.", she shifted her gaze away from the eyes of her father and stared unfocused into the distance. "A boy who loves and appreciates everything about me.", she continues and smiled warm. And that I also love and appreciate above all.", she said and looked back up in the eyes of her father. "Of course I realize that I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid that you would be angry with me. You kept saying that love is very painful...", she looked away. "...but I did not realize that it can enchant people. I can´t help it, I love him with all my heart", she said softly, shifted her eyes back up and smiled. "You'll meet him soon, and then you'll see how different he is. I feel that he is honest. He is something special._ _I do not know anyone who is like him.", she paused and waited for his reaction, but he stayed silent with an unreadable face. So she continues "On my birthday you said, that you want all my wishes and dreams to come true. He is my dream. My dream came true, through him._ _I am perfectly happy, because he has...",_

" _What is his name?", her father asked sternly and interrupted her._

 _Surprise by the tone he used she paused for a few seconds before she said "Johann... Johann Faust."_

" _What is he doing?"_

" _He is student... here at the x-law University.", she answered uneasily._

 _He looked at his daughter with eyes that stated disappointment._

" _You're not upset, are you?Dad?", the blond haired girl asked careful. "Please, do not be mad at us."_

 _He rose from his chair. "Dad, I love him.", she begged, but he just walked away. "I love him..." she cried._

 _He walked out the room and left his daughter alone."I love him...",she whispered to herself while tears were running down her cheeks._

 _x_ _xXx_ _x_

 _The next few days were raining._

" _I have him informed, that he has to leave the university immediately."_

 _She looked up from her sewing and saw her father standing in the doorway._

" _He wanted to speak to me, but I sent him away. I did not want to meet him and I hope that I will never.", he spoke without meeting her eyes. "He is gone now. I made sure that he took the first train. I wish you to forget him. I know that my decision must be very cruel and unjust to you._ _But I'm sure that's the best for your future._ _You will not see each other anymore.", he dared to look her in the eye, only to meet a pair of red, swollen eyes full of sadness._

 _She looked away back at her sewing, while a single tear were falling down her cheek._

 _x_ _xXx_ _x_

 _A few weeks have passed since, the incident. Everything turned to normal, almost everything._

" _Good morning, Dad.", she greeted her father like she did every morning. "_ _Your tea is as always on the table. Only the newsboy was not there yet, it is Sunday, so he takes his time. By the way, Meene is not feeling well, so tell me what you want for breakfast and I will cook it.", she said in a monotone voice and emotionless eyes._

 _Her father approached her eyed her and asked "Are you all right?"_

 _She looked up with round eyes, sighed "I'm fine.", she smiled, but only with her lips. Her eyes remained emotionless and her face pale, like a doll. He knew something was wrong, but she just repeated her words "I am fine, really."_

 _x_ _xXx_ _x_

" _You have to get out tomorrow early in the morning.", the daughter stated while approaching her dad, who was sitting on his bed and reading a book. She seated herself on the edge of the bed. In one hand a cup of water and in the other medicine._

" _Open your mouth.", she gave him the medicine and then the water to swallow the medicine. She stood up to leave the room, when her father got a hold of her wrist. She was surprised but just sat back on the edge of the bed, waiting for what he has to say._

" _Do you know that you are the best daughter a father can wish for?", he said, while holding her hand. She put on a smile, but looked down._

" _Are you... happy?", he asked but was quite sure of the answer._

" _Are you happy? Dad?", she questioned him boldly with a sad smile._

" _Very."_

" _Then I am, too. Good night, Dad."_

 _x_ _xXx_ _x_

 _That night the blond haired man could not get his eyes to rest._ _He had a bad feeling, but he didn´t know why. He couldn´t get the sad face of his daughter out of his mind. It haunted him. He looked through his windows and saw a sky clear of any clouds and a full moon. For a few seconds, that sight took away all his worries._

 _Suddenly he heard a whisper. He could not understand everything. He got up and went slowly after the noise. As he opened his door, he felt a sudden coldness, as if a window were open. It sent shivers down his spine._

 _The he heard the whisper clearer:_

" _Now I can´t live without you. Without you, what is my worth? What is my purpose? Maybe if I get separated from you, then I´ll get separated from myself."_

 _He followed the whisper through the corridor._

" _Because you are the one, now you are the only one, you are my world. My peace, and my pain. You alone are my Love."_

 _He stopped in front of his daughter´s room and listened._

" _What kind of relationship exists between you and me? Not for a moment can I stay away from you. I live everyday only for you. I dedicate all of my time to you. I don´t wish to live a moment without you. On every breath is your name. Because you are the one..."_

 _He recognized her voice immediately but did not want to believe it. He opened the door to her room and stepped in. The room was lid up by several cantles. The balcony door open wide. A cold wind blew into the room, causing the fire of the candles to flicker and the curtains to swing. Slowly he walked to the balcony door._

" _You are my life. I live only for you. The way I devoted myself to you. Your faithfulness kept me in the right path. I let go of all the sadness in my heart. With you my destiny I was fulfilled. After calling you mine, I was no longer incomplete. Because you are the one, You alone are my Love."_

 _His eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. She was sitting dangerously on the railing of the balcony. Her face, facing him. In her eyes, all emotions were wiped out._

" _I am sorry, Dad.", she spoke softly. "I tried to forget him. I really tried everything not to think about him, to stop loving him. But I couldn´t."_

 _He approached her slowly, afraid that sudden movement would frighten her and she would fall. He wanted to say something, but his throat was tight. He reached his hand out, shaking. He felt how his legs get numb._

" _I love you, Dad. And I would never want to hurt you. But I can´t live without him."_

 _What does she mean? Does this mean she wanted to end her life?_

" _I love him too much... I hope you understand one day that love is something indescribably beautiful. Even if it is always accompanied by pain.", she reached for the chain around her neck, which belonged once to her mother and pulled on it till it fell off. "I am sorry..." The chain felt to the ground while she leaned backwards..._

" _Eliza!"_

xxXxx

"Eliza!"

Marco woke up with a frightened, his face covered with sweat and his glasses fallen off. It took him some time to realize that he was still on the cold stairs in the hall of the University. The rain still pouring outside and his long-suppressed memories returned and with that his feelings, especially hate, towards a very specific person.

xxx Hello Reader! Please let me know what do you think about this Story so far! If you would like me to continue :) And sorry fro any language mistakes!xxx


	10. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King!

Chapter 10

 _Confrontation_

In the cold of the morning air, Faust decided to play some violin under the roof of the pavilion. He grabbed his Instrument and stepped outside. What he did not expect, was that one person was waiting for him there. There stood, still dressed in a white Yukata and a black scarf over his shoulders, the director of the x-Laws University.

Faust stopped in his track and glanced at Marco with an astonished expression. Neither of them spoke for several seconds. The directors face expression was hard and cold, with narrow eyes. Suddenly, Marco walked slowly to Faust and stopped a few steps ahead of him, his eyes reflect hate.

"I cannot forget _the day_ , my daughter told me about you. Since that day I am filled with _hate_.", he paused. "With hate on you. I hated you so much, that I did not want to face you, not even wanted to hear your voice.", he spoke in a calm but tense voice. "If I wanted, I could drag you through this gate...", to emphasize he pointed to the gate with his chin. "...and throw you on the street and no one could stop me. But I will not do that.", Marco shook his head. "But now I want you to stay here."

Faust didn't even attempt to say something. He just let the director say what he has to say, without interrupting him and without showing any hints of intimidation. His face remained neutral.

"Surprised?", Marco asked amuse. "You gave a fifty-five year old man a reason to fight for his ideal, _once again_. I'm ready to prove once again that the path I've been going for twenty-five years is still the right one.", his voice remained cold but calm. "You were right, Mister Faust. I am a person who is ready to face challenges. _You_ will do what _you_ think is right... and _I_ will do, what _I_ have been doing for twenty-five years. This institution is based on foundations that are so massive... that no Johann Faust with a violin and a smile on his face, can shake it, let alone collapse it... _Never_ , Mister Johann Faust.", he paused once again and send him a hateful glare. " _Never_.", Marco spoke before turning around to leave Faust behind.

Faust watched him leave and smiled. " _Eliza,_ you were right. It is not easy to convince your father. Stubborn.", his smile widened. "But so am I too."

xXx

Yoh, Horo and Ren were in their room, getting ready for a day full of lectures. While getting ready they whistled a song composed by Faust. Horo already laced his shoes, while Yoh still fastened his belt. The door of the bathroom opened and a yellow eyed boy, stepped out. Only clothed with a towel around his waist. He walked to the mirror and grabbed a comb. Yoh and Horo saw him, looked at each other and smirked.

Horo walked up to Ren and tugged on the towel. "Boroboro! Give it back!", Ren called out and run after Horo.

Horo laughted and throw the towel to a grinning Yoh, who catched it. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, which caused them to freeze. Ren took the opportunity to grab the towel from Yoh to shield his private part just in time before the door flung open. There stood Faust with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Good morning, sir.", they mumbled at once.

"Morning, can one of you play the piano? Hm?", Faust asked.

They looked at each other quizzically.

"It does not matter, just a question.", the blond man stated. "I'm just looking for someone who can give piano lessons in the house of the Diethel´s. I will ask the others.", he waved off. Before he closed the door he studied the room and said "Nice room."

When the door was closed Yoh placed a hand on Horo´s shoulder and frowned. "Diethel... Diethel... isn´t that the name...", their eyes widened and the said "Oh, shit!", and looked at Ren who froze for a second.

He turned around "Oh, shit!", and stormed through the door looking for Faust. Then he heard a whistle behind him and turned around. He saw Faust leaning against the wall next to their room, whistling, while tapping on the edge of his coffee mug. "You want to give piano lessons.", he looked up to meet Ren´s eyes. "Am I right?"

"Yes, sir!", Ren tried to sound cool, while he jumps in joy inside.

Faust giggled and approached Ren. "Liam Diethel, huh?", he stated. "I will see you downstairs in ten minutes to practice a bit.", the teacher glanced at Ren´s towel around his waist. "And put on some clothes."

xXx

Jeanne had made herself comfortable with a book until she heard someone playing the piano downstairs. " _Who could that be? The only one who used to play the piano was... ",_ she shook her head to get the thought out of her head. " _I should stop being so depressed it´s bad for me and the people around me._ "

She placed the book on her nightstand and run downstairs, curious who dared to bring music back into the house since the death of her husband. She reached the last step to the front hall and walked to the conservatory were the piano was placed. Suddenly she stopped running, as she recognized the piano player. " _Ren? He can play the piano really well._ _What excuse did he used to get in here?",_ a thousand questions swirled in her head. She shook them off and approached the man at the piano and her parents-in-law. Now she noticed that Redseb was sitting in his lap. When the piece of music finished Ren rose from the chair and placed Redseb on the ground. Everyone else applauded.

"Wonderful, Ren! Very well.", Mister Diethel cheered.

"Thank you, sir.", Ren replied and bowed slightly.

"Now Redseb.", Mister Diethel tilted down to Redseb, who was standing besides Ren. "I want you to learn to play the piano so well too, until your uncle visits us.", he smiled at the little boy. "Then we can be really proud of you!",he said while pinching Redseb´s cheeks lightly.

"Do not worry, sir.", Ren said with a smile while placing his hand on Redseb´s shoulder. "In a month he will play better than me. Am I right, Redseb?"

"Yes, of course!", Redseb cheered and gave Ren a high- five.

Jeanne and Jane smiled at them.

"Ok, I have to go now, Ren. Go on with the lesson. Alright Redseb?", he asked and ruffled Redseb´s hair.

"Yes!"

Jeanne also wanted to leave, but was stopped by Jane. "Jeanne", she whispered and dragged her to Ren. "Ren! One moment please. This is my daughter-in-law, Jeanne.", she introduced them to one another. "And Jeanne this is Ren, Redsebs piano teacher."

Ren and Jeanne smiled to each other and just play along, even if they already know each other.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you.", Ren said and nodded with a warm smile.

"Hi.", Jeanne greeted him in a short manner.

"Oh, Ren. If you do not mind, you could teach Jeanne along with Redseb?", Jane asked.

"I beg your pardon?", Jeanne whispered to Jane.

"Why, not?", Jane replied loud. "She loves music! She even learned ballett."

"Jane, please!", Jeanne said softly.

"All right! She has stopped now. She...", Her Mother-in-law told Ren, but was cut off by Redseb.

"Luckily she stopped!"

"Redseb!", Jane and Jeanne called out as once.

"The music always woke Seyram and me up!", the little boy explained himself. Ren chuckled.

"Enjoy yourself´s!", Jane called out and left the three alone.

"Alright Redseb!", Ren grabbed him before he could run away and put him on the piano chair. "Will you bring me a glass of water?"

"Ok!", he said and run off.

Ren and Jeanne glanced at each other till she turned around to leave. "You never told me that you danced.", he stopped her and she turned around with a small smile.

"There is not much to tell. Besides, that was a long time ago. I have stopped.", she shrugged her shoulders.

"But why?", the student asked and took a few steps towards her.

"You are asking too many questions."

"And get too few answers.", he relied cheekily with a smile.

Jeanne chucked and relied in the same manner. "Are you here for piano lessons or to talk to me?"

Ren just leaned closer, crossed his arms and said "What do you think?", while sending her his most charming smile.

She was speechless, but smiled warm at him and felt how a blush crept on her cheeks, so she turned around and left him. Ren, who noticed her blush, stood there smiling.

xXx

"Anna child, from now on he will be your new dance partner.", Miss Run pointed at the person, who was standing next to her. "Asakura Yoh, right?", she asked. The addressed person gave her his best smile. "Right."

Anna just rolled her eyes annoyed and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Yoh...", Miss Run continues. "... I want you to know that this dance competition is very important for the reputation of our institute! That's why I told Mister Faust to send us the best dancer of their College. Faust is wonderful!", she raved, while Yoh grinned broadly at Anna, whereupon she sighed annoyed.

"If I wasn´t with Lee Pyron then...", Miss Run stopped herself to get back to business. She took Anna´s hand to get her attention. "Anna, I want you to get to know each other and become good friends. And perform something spectacular in a month!", the headmistress cheered. "But please sign up.", she asked, especially addressed to Anna, because she know her temper.

Anna smiled politely at Miss Run and said "Yes, madam." With that Run made her way back to her office leaving the two behind in the gym of the Girls College.

Yoh grinned at her while she just narrowed her eyes. "Listen!", she started with a firm voice. "So, that's clear what's going on here. For the past three years _I_ have always won this competition and I have no plans to lose this year, just because of an idiot who can only grin stupidly. So, if you do not want to make a fool out of yourself, you better get lost. Because stupid men are not asked here."

Yoh´s smile remained. _She is so ambitious_ , he through. He really admires her and would not want to miss this chance to spend time with her. "Aw, come on Anna-chan! At the party in College we two danced great! Please, give me a single dance and I would pay it with life.", he pleaded and knelt in front of her.

"This is not a stupid College party! This is serious to me. And if you're just here for fun then you should go.", she replied annoyed and turned around to leave, but Yoh had other plans and got a hold of her wrist. "Anna-chan!", he called out, causing her to turn around angrily.

"My name is Anna.", she hissed. He twirled her around and caught her in his arms and held her close to his body. Anna struggled against his lean body. His hold was firm but she was not crushed.

"My friends think, that you are mad at me for kissing your cheek, last time.", he said still holding her.

"Oh, and what do you think?", she asked, raised an eyebrow, still trying to get free.

He looked deep in her eyes and smiled "I think you liked it, but I am sorry."

She sighed and avoided his eyes. "It´s alright.", she said softly.

"Friends?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes "Friends.", since it was the wish of Miss Run, she accepted.

"Great.", he smiled.

"Will you finally let go of me?", her patience slowly came to an end.

"But I like it this way.", he replied innocent.

"Oh really? You probably want to get another slap.", her hand switched slightly.

"Hm... Yes, sure.", he said teasingly, while turning his head slightly so his cheek face her, in the same manner she did at the apple barrels a few weeks ago.

The corner of her mouth twitched and she smirked in disbelief. He noticed this. „You are smiling at me.", he teased.

She raised an eyebrow and glared at him furiously. "Me?"

Her glare send shivers down his spine. "I was wrong."

"Let me go!", she ordered in an angry voice.

He let her go immediately. _I probably went too far_ , he throught and scratched the back of his head.

"Idiot!", she hissed and stomped away angrily.

"She is great!", he told himself laughing. _The next weeks will be great!",_ he thought and smiled.

xxx Hey! I am thanking everyone for reading this Story that far! I really hope you enjoy it and want to know how it will end! There are only a few chapters to go! Then I will start to upload a Story only about AnnaxYoh, they will be the main Focus! Again sorry for any language mistakes! If something is bordering you in this story, then let me know! And I'm happy about any Feedback! xxx


	11. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King (sadly)

Chapter 11

 _Tension_

Early on a Saturday morning, all students of the x-Law University gathered in the shrine, dressed in white Yukata´s. The prayers are led by the director, Mister Marco Lasso. While he says the prayer out loud, he noticed a certain blond person standing outside of the building, throwing stones into the lake. But he does not let himself be distracted from the prayer.

After the prayer, Marco stood next to the entrance and let the students pass. They showed their respect and went off. Marco saw how Faust approached three students and told them that he needs to talk to them. Just then the last student has passed and Marco called out. "Mister Johann Faust!"

Faust turned around and glanced at Marco with an surprised facial expression. "Go ahead, boys.", Faust called over his shoulder without breaking eye contact with Marco. The music teacher approached Marco slowly.

"I would like to remind you that it is your duty to respect the traditions of this university as long as you are here.", Marco stated calm with a firm voice, his face showed no sign of emotion. The next time you do not stay outside, but come into the shrine.", with that the director attempted to walk pass Faust.

"I am sorry, sir.", Faust said and Marco stopped in his track and glanced at Faust. "But I will not go into the shrine.", the teacher shifted his glance to the shrine. "We have something to purify. He took the girl who believed in his charity. "

"It is not enough to have something to purify with me? You also have to deny your belief?", Marco asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir.", Faust said amused. "I believe in another god.", he stated and turned around to leave.

"Mister Johann Faust.", Marco called and stopped him. "Let me bless you, so that you will have support in your fight."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not accept that. Because in order to be able to receive it, I have to bow just like the others before. That neither allows me my heart nor my soul."

"I do not force anyone to bow in front of me, Mister Faust.", he said sure of himself. "They do it voluntarily, because they respect me."

Faust smiled and shook his head. "They bow out of fear. You should not confuse fear with respect. I am..."

"You are not afraid of me, Mister Faust.", interrupted him Marco. "I know... Do not be afraid to accept my blessing. Do not worry, I do not ask you to bow to me."

After a few seconds of thinking Faust said "I accept your blessing."

Marco placed a hand on Faust head and said "I wish you good luck."

Faust nodded and replied. "I wish you that too."

xXx

The air was filled with party music, which were coming from the large Ghettoblaster. Nichrom was dancing at one side of the pool surrounded by Girls.

"You are dancing nice, yeah!", he said to one of the girls while walking up to her. "Watch out!", he called out while picking her up and throwing her into the pool. Everyone else cheered.

At the other side of the pool was a uncertain Tamao joining the party. She was dressed in a very, very short light pink dress. Her hands dug into her purse, nervously. She sighed when she saw the crowd surrounding the pool, dancing.

 _I feel out of place_ , she thought.

Suddenly a Waiter, dressed in a white blazer and black pants, stopped next to her and held a tray with drinks in front of her face. She was about to decline, when her glance meet the smiling face of the waiter.

"Horohoro!", she screamed with a squeaky voice and wanted to jump in delight. "What are you doing here?", she asked smiling wide.

The Waiter snickered about the reaction of the girl. "Work! What else?", he replied loud to drown out the music. "Here I can earn as much money on a single Saturday, as a week in the cafe. Besides, the hottest girls of this city are at this party.", he said jokingly while looking around. Tamao giggled, because of his straightforwardness. "Such a chance would only refuse a complete idiot."

"I do not believe you in anything.", she replied and put her arms around his arm. "I am glad that you are here. Just stay here with me!"

"Tamao, let go of my arm!", he in a serious tone. She made a pout, while he continues. "What should people think? I am here to work!"

"So, what?"

"That is the party of your boyfriend, you surely know everyone here."

"Not really... they are all friends of Nichrom. I do not know them!", she pouted still clinging to his arm.

"I am sorry, Tamao.", he freed his arm from her grip. "I do not want to lose my job because of you.", he said while leaving her behind.

"Horo!", she pleaded him, but he walked away.

Just then her boyfriend approached her. "Tamao! What´s up, Baby?!", he said happy while hugging her.

"Hi Nichrom.", she said and pushed him away, slightly.

"Come on, I introduce you to the others!", he cheered. "Where were you?"

"One moment please."

"What do you mean ´one moment´? I am not waiting!", with that he picked her up bridal style and walked to the pool. "Hey people that is Tamao! Come here everybody, I want to introduce you to Tamao! She is an enthusiastic swimmer!", he called out and with one swift motion he threw her into the pool.

Everyone Cheered and laughed. Tamao reappeared, startled, mouth wide open to get air. The pool wasn´t deep, so she could stand. She wiped her bangs back and placed her arms over her chest to cover herself, in embarrassment and bowed her head down. _How can he do this to me?_ , she through and was about to cry. Nichrom noticed that she sobbed and shivered. "Hey people, rest!" The laughter fell silent and her sobs became audible. Her boyfriend was kneeling at the edge of the pool and stretched an arm out. "Please Tamao, do not cry now. I thought that was funny."

Now tears were falling down her cheeks onto the surface of the water. "I am sorry! Yea, I am sorry. Now give me your hand..."

"Nichrom!", a stern voice called out from the other side of the pool. The called person shifted his glance to the person. There stood a mad Horohoro, his glance fixed at the crying Tamao. He walked down the steps into the pool and took off his blazer, while he approached the girl. He does not care if his clothes got wet or if he loses his job. The only thing that matters now is the girl he loved so dearly is crying right now. And he does not like that it at all, he was boiling in the inside but stayed calm.

When he reached her he put the blazer on her shoulders to cover her. She looked up and Horo send her a knowing look. He placed his arm around her shoulders and escorted her out of the pool.

Nichrom stood up, not happy about how things are turning out. He walked around the pool to approach them. "Listen Tamao, I am really sorry... I should not have done that", he apologized and wanted to touch her, but Horo held him back. Tamao´s head still bowed down, her fingers clutched the blazer tight. "That´s enough, Nichrom. _Enough_.", the blue haired boy said in a very serious voice and they walked away.

xXx

 _One, two, three, four, right! One, two, three, four, left!_

Yoh was sitting at the edge of the stage in the dancing studio of the Girls College. Behind him was Anna, stretching before she would start her training routine. She glanced at Yoh and found him daydreaming with a huge grin. She followed his glance and found him staring at the Girls, while they were doing their warm up dance routine and wearing as little as possible.

"Pathetic.", she stated disgusted.

"Hm..?", her voice brought him back to reality and he looked sideway at her.

Anna took her bottle next to her gym bag and seated herself next to him. "How stupid you guys are, it is unbelievable! A girl who is interested in a boy just needs to eject the angel."

Yoh gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Put on clothes that have _a bit less_ fabric, just like these girls...", she pointed with her chin in the direction of the dancing girls. "... making you boys drooling. And you're all hanging on the hook."

She looked at him in a serious manner. "Does nothing else count? You never ask yourself, what kind of character does she have? Or about what can I talk to her? Never?", she asked him secretly hoping he would deny.

"Never...no. We never think about that, never.", he said grinning and glanced back at the girls. He knew Anna would get mad at his answer, but he through that she acted really cute when she was angry. Now he wanted to see if the great Kyoyama Anna can get jealous. Even though he was daydreaming about her and accidentally looking in the direction of the girls. But now he would take advantage of this situation.

Anna´s eyes widened "You are a disgusting.", she said in a condescending tone. Yoh just smirked. _Exactly according to plan_ , he thought.

She took a sip from her bottle while Yoh shifted his glance back at her. "I think I know your problem. It is the classic case, you are jealous of Marion."

The blond girl raised an eyebrow. "Jealous... because of Marion.", she asked and shifted her glance quick at the girl at the other side of the hall and then back at Yoh.

"Yes.", he nodded. "Because... basically you want to look the same.", she snorted at the sentence, but he just continues. "But you know that's impossible. Let´s be honest...", he studied her up and down. "...there is something missing." He leaned closer "Therefore, you develop hate feelings for her. I have the impression that the Marion complex is your problem and you should work on it.", he teased her and took her bottle. "Think about it.", he said cheekily and looked back at the girls.

Anna was overloaded with anger, she grabbed him by the collar and looked furiously into his eyes. "Now listen, Mister Asakura Yoh! I am neither jealous of anyone nor do I develop hate! I am completely satisfied with myself! And as for your _wonderful_ _Marion_ , I could always be like her, if I wanted to! But she _never_ can be like me, even if she wants too! Do you understand that?", she asked the last part in a sweet tone.

Yoh was first startled by her sudden action by grabbing his collar, but after he heard the sweetness in her voice, he grinned and teased her further. "Believe me Anna, you can never look like Marion.", he said grinning. Even though he meant what he was saying, Anna understood it the wrong way and he really enjoyed her madness.

"Oh, yes I can.", she nodded and glared at him challenging.

"No, you can´t.", he grinned.

"Yes, I can!"

"Nope, you can´t",

"Yes, I..."

That would last all day if not someone interrupted them. "Oh, Yoh!", came a voice so sweet you would get diabetes.

Both looked up from each other´s eyes, to see a certain Marion standing in front of them. "I can not get that last dance step right, could you show it to me _again_? Please!", she asked so sweet, Anna wanted to throw up.

"Sure!", the asked person said and stood up. "And if you have something else in mind, you can come to me.", with that he left Anna behind. She was mad, really mad. _I do not know exactly what you are planning, Asakura. But I can play my own game with you_ , she smirked.

xXx

"Jeanne! You are not ready yet?", Jane asked her daughter in law, after she met her on the stairs. "We wanted to visit Misses Saigan."

"No, Jane. I do not feel like going there...", with that she shifted her glance to the book in her hand.

"It's the same every time, go out, be under people...", Jane said softly while placing her hands on Jeannes shoulders. "... making friends, is something nice and important. You can not hide forever from the world... Alright, take as much time as you need.", her mother in law put a silver strand of her behind her ear.

Jeanne smiled and Jane smiled back, then she made her way downstairs while calling over her shoulder. "It will be late! Please bring the children to bed later. And do not let Seyram watch TV that long!"

"Alright!", Jeanne said and laughed lightly. Then she walked up the stairs to her room. There she noticed a box on her chair. She placed her book down to open the box.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth slightly. There were new ballet shoes inside. She saw a note inside and read it.

 _This little gift, with love greeting, shall adorn your tender feet._

She sighed and glanced back into the box.

"What´s wrong? Do you not like my gift?"

Jeanne startled and looked in the direction were the voice was coming from. There stood the piano teacher smiling, leaning casual on to the wall next to the door.

"You?! Are you crazy?", she asked nervous and placed the box down. "Why are you here?", she walked to the door and looked outside. "What do you think is going to happen, if they catch you here?"

"Relax, no one saw me.", Ren replied and smiled at her reaction.

"I do not want to hear anything! You have to get out of here! Now!"

"Alright, Ok! I will go under one condition."

"What?!", she asked impatient.

"I want you to start dancing again."

"That´s not possible.", she said and turned around to leave, but he got hold of her wrist and she turned around.

"Please, do not say no. We are friends, aren´t we? And as your friend I want to see you happy and I want you to live your life again."

Jeanne shook Ren´s hand of her wrist. "Ren, stop that. I'm just scared!..."

Then she heard the voice of her father-in-law downstairs. "Ren, you have to go! Now!", she pleaded him.

"Will you dance for me?", Ren asked and held a hand out.

"But I can not dance properly anymore. That was a long time ago. I have forgotten everything.", she wanted to leave again, but Ren caught her again and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you doing this?", she asked softly looking up to meet his eyes.

He looked deep in her eyes and smiled lovingly. "Because I know a girl here, who does not dare to be happy. And I would like to show her that it is very easy to find happiness.", he whispered.

Her eyes got glassy and because they were standing so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face. He put one hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb while leaning down. Just when Jeanne wanted to tiptoe to close the gab he leaned back and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his tender touch. He let go and smiled one last time at her before he walked out of the room.

Jeanne watched him leave. Her breath was heavy and her face heating up, she could still feel his tender touch and smiled sadly. He knew that she wasn´t ready yet for more, and he would not risk what they have now. _Just don't rush things_ , he told himself.

xxx Hello Reader! I am thanking everyone for the Reviews and following this Story! I hope you liked this chapter! And let me know what you think! It really Keep me motivated! :) xxx


	12. Rhythm of love

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 **Chapter 12**

 _R_ _hythm of love_

After the incident at the pool party of Nichrom, Horo and Tamao were walking down the streets of Tokio. It was already night and the street lamps were already on. There were hardly any people on the way to Tamao's house. Now and then a cyclist drives by. It was quiet, only the sounds of their steps, switched through the alleys. Tamao still wore Horo's white Waiter jacket over her delicate shoulders. Horo crossed his arms and looked down, while Tamao starred into the distant with glassy eyes.

"How could that happen, Horo?", she spoke softly after a long silence. "How could I make such a mistake?", Tamao asked and stopped in her tracks.

Horo glanced side way at her. "Do you really want to know?", he asked gently, which caused her to face him. She nodded.

He placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her fully towards him. Then he took of the jacked gently from her shoulder and studied her. "Look at yourself.", he said, causing her to frown. "This is not Tamao, this is another girl. Come here.", he said and placed the jacket over his shoulder before he stepped closer. He raised his hands to remove her earrings. Then he removed her hair band, causing her locks to fall around her face. Horo took the jacket from his shoulder and put it around her waist before knotting it tight. He took a step back and glance at her "Hm..", lastly he took her glitter handbag from her hand and glanced at her, while he crossed his arms.

He smiled and said "This is my Tamao, clumsy, boyish and silly. In order to please Nichrom, you have denied yourself. You tried to be the way you thought he wanted you to be.", he spoke in a gentle tone. "And that's exactly what your mistake was."

Tamao looked away in embarrassment. He took a step towards her and raised her chin with his fingers so she would look him in the eyes, but she just closed them to avoid his glance. " _True love_ is to take others as he is, for who he really is.", Horo spoke calm, causing her to open her eyes and meeting his. „If he does not accept you as you are, then he does not love you. Then it is not love, then it is...", he sighed. "... then there are only compromises."

Tamao´s eyes widened and Horo smiled at her with eyes full of love. "And love knows no compromises. Hm...? You once said that yourself, already forgotten?"

They stood there for several minutes without saying a word, they just looked in each other eyes, till the blue haired boy broke the silence. "So... then.", he turned around to leave, but Tamao held him back by his wrist.

He looked back, first to her hand, which held his wrist firm and then he looked up to see her face. She looked away and avoided his glance. "Horo...", she spoke with a shaking voice. "...please take me in your arms."

Horo just stood still, staring at her blankly. She dared to look up and spoke softly "Please...", slowly he turned around completely and smiled "Yes, sure."

Hesitantly, he put an arm around her shoulder, suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Horo...", she said sobbing. He was startled, but hugged her back in the same manner and closed his eyes to memorize this moment. "Thank you, Horo...for being my best friend.", she cried in his arms. She can´t held her feelings back anymore, she was grateful that Horo was here with her, again like old times. When they were separated, she made one mistake after another. But not this time, not when Horo was with her.

xXx

He was there, like in the last two weeks, in the Girls College. Sitting there and waiting for his dance partner to arrive, but she never came and the sky is already dark. He was the last one there in the studio, because he was waiting for her. At least he decided to head back, to prevent troubles with Marco. He sighed sadly and took his gym bag. When his glance fell on the entrance door, his breath stopped and his eyes widened.

There stood the blond goddess in a very short, off-shoulder black dress, which nestled around her slim body. It was tight around the waist, caressed her curves, while the skirt falls loose around the thighs.

The music begann so soft and gentle, and she walked up to him, slowly. She wore heels, which caused her hips to swing from side to side, mesmerizing his eyes. She noticed his intense glance and smirked inside. When she reached him, she placed a hand on his chest, he shivered in response and placed a hand over hers in a soft and sweet touch.

She turned around and he placed his hands around her waist. She leaned to the right before he spins her around and pulls her flush against him. Her breath against his shoulder, her legs moving with his as they cross the floor. The music strengthens, a change of tune and tempo, enough to make their blood boil with fervour. Their steps click sharply as they danced. He pins her out and back in, they turn together, arms entwined, with eyes foever staring into nothingness. Another swirl, sharply back into position. To the left, her parfume intoxicates him. To he right, she faltered slightly. The feel of her heart beating against his chest.

Anna find herself lifting her leg, bending it at the knee, her heels grazing against the back of his leg as she bend backwards in his arms, while he placed a hand on her leg and on her back. Without hesitation he pulls her back up towards him, her hair whipping around her face as their faces come close. Her eyes are rooted at his and she can´t let go of his intense gaze. She felt her knees getting weak at the sign of his intense eyes, but he caught her lifted her from the ground and twirled them around, before he placed her back on the ground.

Maybe it was because they were alone, or because of what she wore, or the fact that nobody interrupted them, but it was different than in all their practice lessons. There were only he and she and the rhythm of their hearts, beating against each other.

They only realized that the song has ended when the only sound they were hearing were their heavy breaths. Pressed against each other almost nose to nose. The heat in her cheeks have turned her face in a brilliant shade of red. And their breathing still labored from the dancing.

The heat of her passion cooled off and they stared into each other eyes for several second, waiting for their heart beat to slow down. Suddenly, Yoh leaned closer and she closed her eyes in response. He studied her beauty, before he glance at her dress. He backed away and took something out of his bag. Confused opened Anna her eyes again and saw how he placed a cloth over her bare shoulders, _her red bandana_.

He took a few steps back, glanced at her and smiled lovingly, before he turned around and left the studio. Anna watched him leave and held the bandana close to her body. _Did he refuse me?_ , she thought sadly.

xXx

Yoh was walking back to his College, grinning wide. _Anna... you don´t have to proof anything_ , he thought. _When I said you can´t look like Marion, I meant no matter what you do, you'll always look pretty. No, beautiful... silly girl._

He whistles a song while walked through the corridors of the Uni. From his pocket he fished his keys, he threw them in the air and caught them again, while he approached his room. He was so happy, nothing could spoil his mood now. Nothing, but someone.

Suddenly the lights in the corridor were switched on. He glanced up and then turned around were the switch were. There, at the end of the corridor, were standing the one and only director of this College, Marco Lasso. His eyes so cold, Yoh could get frostbitten. Marco approached Yoh, slowly while his hands were rested behind his back. The student gulped at the sign of him and tried to get ready for the impact. Nobody dared to mess with him and now Yoh was getting into trouble for waiting so long for Anna. He felt the sweat running down his forehead and neck.

"What is your name?", Marco asked when he was directly standing in front of Yoh.

"Y-Y-Yoh, sir.", he stammered.

"The rules are known to you, aren´t they.", he said more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, sir.",

"Then you also know that you have just broken one.", the blond said, while glaring and the student. "And that you can be suspended for that?"

"Yes, sir...", he replied trembling.

"So, Yoh? What was the reason for your being late?"

"I-I-I was... I-I was...eh."

"Yoh!", came a voice from the other side of the corridor.

Marco turned around slowly, but he already known, who that voice belongs to.

"Yoh, you made it to the station in time, right?", asked Faust, while holding a book in his hands.

"In time?...", Yoh mumbled.

"Did they still accept my package?", the music teacher asked.

"Package...?", the student mumbled again before it clicked.

Marco glanced back at Yoh with narrowed eyes.

Yoh looked at Marco and back at Faust. "Yes, sir! They still accepted it.", Yoh nodded.

"Good! Well, it's late. Go to sleep now.", Faust said with a smile on his face. "And Yoh, Thank you very much."

"It was a pleasure, sir.", Yoh replied grinning nervous. Then he glanced at Marco. "Good night, sir."

Without hesitation, he turned and walked to his room. _I have to thank him tomorrow!_ , Yoh thought.

Whistling, Faust walked up to Marco, his glance fixed on the book in his hands. "It is really late, sir. You should also go to bed.", Faust told Marco with a small smile. "Otherwise, tomorrow the sun will be rising ahead of you. Good night."

xXx

"Ren? Today is Tuesday... why does an assembly takes place?", Horo asked while he fixed his tie. They were standing in the crowd of students, gathering in the hall.

"What do I know.", Ren replied short.

"Hey guys!", Yoh called out while he approached them, still fixing his jacket and tie.

"Yoh, you are improving! Only five minutes late!", Horo snickered.

"I try hard.", he replied laughing.

The crowd of students calmed down, as Marco walked up the stage. "Today's meeting became necessary because I find out, that some students repeatedly tried to break the rules. Some students leave the campus regularly and are not back to prescribed time."

Yoh, Ren and Horo glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"I would like to remember these students, but also all the others, that such violations of our rules, by no means simply be accepted.", he paused and glanced at Faust, who was standing in the last row. "Apparently some have misinterpreted my silence as a weakness. As of today, the gates are closed around the clock. Nobody will leave, without my permission! If I catch someone, he will be expelled from the university. I'll say it again!", he paused. "If I catch someone, he will be expelled from the university! That was all... you can go now."

Without hesitation, the students left the hall, leaving Faust and Marco behind.

"Mister Faust!", Marco called out. "I hear every step, every pulse beat in this University. I know _exactly_ what's going on here.", he spoke stern. "I have open eyes, Mister Faust. That your protégés leaving the ground at will, must stop. It must end now with the job in the Café, with the piano lessons and the dance. I want you to teach the three of them personally."

Faust crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the director blankly. "Yes, sir:", he said with a firm voice.

"Thank you, Mister Faust."

xxx Hey you there! We are reaching the end of the Story soon! I hope you liked the Dance Scene! I Forget to tell you that it was a Tango :D Well, it was the first time I tried something like this sooo maybe it´s not that great but I tried and it took really long to write, because it was really dificult. Anyway if it sucked then I will never write something like that again xD Please let me know! xxx


	13. A Valentine's story

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Chapter 13

 _A Valentine's story_

A strong wind was blowing through Tokyo. It has been several weeks since the director closed the gates. He found himself at the lake, as he did every morning. Marco enjoyed the wind blowing around, whirling the leaves everywhere. Still in his dressing gown, he walked along the lake. His eyes saw a yellow leaf on the ground. He picked it up and for the first time in millennia, a smile crept on his lips.

"Nice, to see you smile too sometimes Mister Lasso.", a voice called out.

Marco sighed and looked to his right.

"There must be something special in the air."

"You're right, do you feel this wind? Since generations these winds have blown from the east. Some time ago, they changed direction...", the director said while staring into the distance. "...and started blowing from the west. But today they blow again from the east as before.", he said thoughtful. "Everything is just as it used to be, Mister Faust.", he smiled and glanced back at Faust. "It is a special morning."

"I congratulate, Mister Lasso.", the teacher said with a grin, while he approached Marco. "Even the wind is afraid of you. Looks like he knows that you do not like any changes.", he stated with a hint of irony in his voice. "Proof of your fear-spreading power. Hm..?"

Marco walked slowly pass Faust, "You pointed out that I was spreading fear. You said that they were all afraid of me.", he glanced at the leaf in his hands. "Everyone is afraid of me and loves you. Now remember one thing, Mister Johann Faust. In the fight between fear and love, fear always wins."

"No...no, Mister Marco." Faust denies and glanced over his shoulder at Marco. "They have only known the power of fear so far.", he walked up to the director till he was standing in front of him and looked at him challenging. "But they do not know the power that love gives. The power is so great that it can bring the wall to collapse, behind which you hide..." he glanced at the leaf in Marcos hand. "...with this single leaf."

Marco remained unimpressed. "I would like to see such a power, Mister Faust.", he spoke softly and held the leaf out. Faust took the single leaf without leaving eye contact to the director. "I would like to see that.", Marco said before he turned around and walked back into the building.

"You will get to see this power, Mister Lasso.", Faust looked at the leaf in his hand. "Just be patient."

xXx

"Good morning guys."

"Good morning Sir!", the music class welcomed their teacher at once.

"Today is the fourteenth of February, the Valentine's Day! The day of love." , Faust smiled at his students. "That's why I want to tell you a little love story today. It is the story of a girl, a boy and a leaf.", the teacher held a leaf in front of his students. They were sitting under the roof of the Pavilion.

"The boy studied, exactly like you in this university and he had a girlfriend. It was also on Valentine's Day when he finally decided to tell her what he felt deeply in his heart for her. No matter what happens...

 _... The girl stood with her friends at the bus stop and waited. They wanted to make a college trip. The boy secretly sneaked out of college to see her, but the girls were already getting on the bus. He quickly took out a pen, but he had no paper to write on it. There he saw a leaf lying on the floor. He picked it up and wrote on it "Dear Eliza, I Love you". He handed the leaf to a boy and pointed to her. The child with the leaf ran to the girl who just wants to get on the bus. At that moment, army vehicles drove past and blocked his view. When finally all the vehicles had passed, the last girl got into the bus. At that moment the little boy tugged at his sleeve and brought back the leaf... something was written on the back side. "How long have I been waiting to hear that from you?, Eliza". By now the bus had already left. He ran after it like an obsessed man, but could not catch up with the bus. Disappointed, he stopped in the middle of the street._

 _And then... he saw her on the other side of the street. She smiled shyly at him. He threw his backpack to the ground and stretched out his arms to welcome her in an embrace..._

... At that moment, he thought that a dream had come true for him.", Faust spoke with glassy eyes, staring into nothingness.

"And how did it continue?", a student asked.

"It is obvious! They got married and live happily ever after. Right, sir?", another student answered.

Faust shifted his glace from the distant to the student and smiled. "Wrong, you all know, how it went on.", he paused and glanced through the students. "Because that's the story of the only student ever, been kicked out of here. Today, when one speaks of him, he is called the unknown madman.", he laughed lightly. "Was he an obsessed one? Or insane? Or... was he just a normal boy, just like one of you? I do not know, I cannot say it. The only thing I know was that he only listened to his heart. All I know... is that he could have achieved everything in his life that he once planned. That he sacrificed all this out of love for her. And I also know that his feelings for her are not extinguished until today. And this love is growing day by day.", Faust spoke softly. "Day by day...from day to day...", he whispered and looked into the distant with glassy eyes.

"May I ask you something, sir?", a student brought him back to reality. "How do you know that?"

Faust glanced at the student, who asked and smiled sadly. "How do I know that? Why do I know this story so well?", the music teacher turned aroundand walked to his violin case, which was placed on a chair, opened it and stepped to the side. There was a leaf attached to the top half of the violin case.

Yoh stood up and walked over to have a better look, followed by Horo, Ren and finally the rest of the students. On the leaf was written:

 _Dear Eliza,_

 _I Love You..._

 _Johann_

The students looked over to Faust, who was standing offside the pavilion. His arms spread out, his hand holding a leaf, while the cold wind surrounded him. "Today is Valentstine´s Day, Eliza. Happy Valentine´s Day.", he whispered and let the leaf blow away in the wind.

His story was like a bonfire, which burned through the college. Students searched the whole campus for the most beautiful leaves they can find and sneaked out of the university. They don't care if they get caught. What matters is to tell their love ones what they are feeling. Today.

xXx

Tamao was walking down the street to the market, to buy groceries. Suddenly a tall man with an elvis hairdo approached her. When he stopped in front of her she gave him a questioning look. He just raised his hand and held a leaf in front of her face, which she took surprised. She looked back up and sent him another questioning look. The man in the white suit, pointed at a very nervous blue haired boy, standing at the other side of the street.

Tamao tilted her head before she glanced back at the leaf to read what there stood.

 _Since the time when we laughed and wept over trifles, do I loved you._

 _Since the time we danced and sang in the rain, do I loved you._

 _Since the time we sat secretly on the terrace at night and counted the stars, do I loved you._

 _Meanwhile, I have forgotten since when I started to love you._

 _I can only say one thing... I have always loved you._

 _And will love you forever._

Tamao felt how a single tear were running down her cheek as she looked up to meet Horo´s eyes. He looked at her shyly, as he approached her slowly.

"Then you love me so much?", she asked with a trembling voice and glassy eyes.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Since when?"

"Always, Tamao.", he whispered smiling shyly.

"And you never said a word?", the trembling girl asked softly. Horo shook his head and smiled.

"Baka.", she sobbed. "What are you staring at so helplessly? Come on, take me in your arms."

He does not have to be told this a second time. He stretched out his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly in her arm, as if she would disappear the next moment and everything would have been just a sweet dream.

xXx

"My father is not a rich industrialist, he is a bank employee.", the brown haired student revealed. He jumped over the fence and ran to the girl´s college to confess to his adored one. "Our friendship, that started with a lie... I will end it with the truth. The truth is, Miss Kyoyama Anna... ", he spoke with a gentle voice, looking at the blond goddess in front of him, but she looked to the floor, while her arms are crossed. _So, he wants to end our friendship...?_

"...I love you like no one else in the world."

She froze, while her eyes widened. _What?!_ , she thought. She dared to look up, meeting his eye. A mistake. At the sight of his warm eyes full of love and his gentle smile, she felt weak in her knees and want to beat him for that and for making her worry.

"I know, that loving you is anything but easy. You are a girl who is unruly, stubborn, proud and very spoiled.", he laughed lightly before he smiled lovingly. "But that's just a facade, because the girl I see is adorably. At nighttime she devours love stories and by daytime she dreams of great emotions. The upstage girl has a generous heart. The girl knows her mistakes for which she apologizes, in a very sweet way. I know who the true Anna Kyoyama is.", he stated with a confident voice. "My Anna-chan, which is the love of my life. I cannot imagine a life without you, anymore. I love..."

 _Slap!_

Yoh was startled. _What have I done wrong?_ _Did I say something wrong?_ , thousand questions circled in his head.

"Anna, I am sorr...", he wanted to apologize, but was cut off.

"Shut up! ", she called out, causing him to shiver. "But, Anna..."

"Shut up and kiss me already, dammit.", with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his in a gentle and sweet touch, for which he was not prepared for. He had not expected that, but wanted to savor every moment of it. So he closed his eyes and placed a hand around her hips, while the other buried itself in her blond locks, to deepen the kiss, savoring every inch of her mouth. Her body burned with yearning, a passion that she has never faced before.

They broke the kiss, breathing heavy. "You are talking too much, Asakura.", she whispered, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Anna-chan, I'll keep talking too much all my life, if you silence me like that.", he spoke softly with a grin.

"Idiot.", she smiled before he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers once more.

xXx

"You have to leave, Ren. Never come back, will you promise me that?", Jeanne spoke in a pleading voice.

"Why? If I hurt you, say so."

Her eyes softened. "You've done nothing that could have hurt me. You have brought music back into my life and thereby, the happiness. You gave me your friendship. For that I will be grateful all my life.", she spoke softly and shifted her glance to the floor. "But you have brought back all those dreams that I have successfully banished into a tiny corner of my heart. All those dreams that belong to a Jeanne, who was only seventeen years old. All those dreams that for today's Jeanne cannot be more than a faint memory.", she looked back up. "I no longer have the strength to return your friendship, Ren. Please, forgive me... and try to forget me, too.", she turned around to walk upstairs to her room, till Ren got a hold of her wrist. "Please Ren, be reasonable."

"I am here to tell you something, Jeanne. And I will not go until you know what you need to know..."

"Ren!", a stern voice called out from the entrance and interrupted him. "What do you have to tell her, Ren?", Liam Diethel asked cold. "Talk, I want to hear it too."

Ren was not too surprised, he knew he had to face him sometime to free Jeanne. He walked up to him and said "What I want to tell her is, that I don´t want to live without her anymore...", he glanced at Jeanne, who looked very flustered. "...I love her more than anything. And I also know that her feelings for me..."

"Stop it Ren!", she screamed, causing him to pause with a shocked facial expression. Jeanne was breathing heavily, her heart beating fast against her chest, she had to hold onto the railing of the staircase.

"I think that's enough for you as an answer to your little speech.". Liam spoke. "Leave my house, now and never come back."

Ren paused and glanced at Jeanne for several seconds before he walked to the entrance, slowly. "Wait, Ren!", Jane called out, causing him to stop in his track. Jane walked over to Jeanne. "Tell me what you feel for Ren.", Jane asked, but Jeanne just looked to the floor.

"Jane!", Liam shouted, but Jane ignored him.

"Now tell me the truth. What feelings do you have for this boy?", she asked calm.

"Jane, do you know what you are saying?", Liam called out again, but Jane just stared at Jeanne. "Listen to yourself. Tell me the truth. Do you love him as much as he loves you?"

"Jane! You talk to a woman who is married!"

"Don´t you understand that you are wrong?", Jane called out and turned to face her husband. "I shake a woman awake whose husband died. In front of us is a widow, understand that finally! She is a widow!", she stated with glassy eyes and a serious voice.

"Jane...", Liam whispered, but her patience came to an end. "Look at her and accept the truth! She is no longer the girl you have welcomed with open arms in our family.", she shouted. Jeanne's eyes are still lowered. "See her as a young woman who has been patient over two years, fulfilling all the duties of a married woman. She does all of this just so you can keep thinking that our son is still alive!", her voice became shaky and she looked back at Jeanne. "Look at this young woman and ask yourself if it would be so bad if someone fell in love with her. Would it be so terrible if she feels loved again? Accept the death of our son. Give her back her freedom..."

Liam´s eyes were open wide, while he shook his head in disbelieve. "My son is not dead...", he whispered. "My beloved son is not dead...", Liam walked away leaving the three of them behind.

Jeanne turned around slowly and walked upstairs, not daring to look up. Ren looked at Jane and bowed before he turned around and left.

xxx I know! So dramatic! But think about it, her husband died and she is under the pressure of her father-in-law, who denied the death of his son. And she don´t want to hurt his feelings. And I hope you liked the scenes of the other pairing especially YohxAnna! And thanks to Leslietendo for helping me out with some ideas, so that I was able to update so soon! xxx


	14. Fourteenth of February

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 _Fourteenth of February_

On the cold evening of Valentine's Day, the director was standing at the entrance to the school building. A cold wind surrounded him. The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves in the wind. It was very quiet. _Too quiet_ , he thought. _Where is the crowd in the corridor? Where is the talking and the laughter? Where is the stomping in the hallway? Where are the loud students? They never go to bed so early_ , he thought and narrowed his eyes.

"I can already hear the stones crumbling in the wall, Mister Marco.", a voice behind him called out and approached him. "Can you hear it too?", Faust asked ironical when he stood beside Marco." The wind has once again changed direction.", he smiled and held a leaf in front of the director. "The power of love, you will feel it." Marco took the leaf, while Faust continues. "And make sure that the doors and windows are firmly locked. Because the wind also draws love into the walls of the x-Law University. It is unstoppable and continues to spread.", the teacher said softly before he walked down the stairs to the front gate. Angrily, Marco throws the leaf away.

xXx

Together with Run, Faust held a ball in the girls' college to celebrate Valentine's Day. Even if the students of the x-Laws University were not allowed to leave the property, they would not turn down this opportunity to spend a romantic night with their loved ones. So they went on strike against the strict rules of the x-Laws.

After hearing about it, Horo packed his best suit, hopped over the fence and set off for the city on his bike to pick up Tamao. Ren did not really feel like going to this celebration, but wanted to be involved in the strike and did not want to spend the whole time alone in his room. Yoh had it easiest, because he just had to sneak over to the Girl´s College, without getting caught, to be able to meet his adored one.

xXx

Yoh met Anna at the agreed meeting place, in the dance studio. He gasped when he saw her. She wore a strapless long black dress, which skirt was flowing with a split on the left side. Her hair slightly curled, while some strands were pinned back. She has worn light make-up to emphasize her natural beauty.

„Anna-chan, you look beautiful tonight.", he was drooling, which caused her to raise an eyebrow, but triumphed inside. He noticed her questioned face and tried to solve any mistake he had made.

„Eh…I mean, you look good everyday. Eh…I mean beautiful. Not just tonight!", Yoh stammered and was sweating.

Anna smiled, which relaxed him. She studied him and said "You look good too, Asakura."

He smiled back and took her hand. "Let's go over to the dance hall!"

Yoh wanted to walk but she held him back. "Since you talk about dancing ...", she glared at him and he started to sweat again. "Imagine, after three years as a winner, I lost this competition for the first time. And guess why? I will tell you, because my dance partner did not show up."

"I am sorry! Y-you know it was because of the director... because he closed the gates and if someone leave...", he spoke quick trying to explain himself.

"I know.", she cut him off.

He scratched his neck and spoke in a nervous voice. "I am sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"No.", she said and he sighed in relief. "Even though I lost this competition... I still won in the end.", she spoke softly with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Yoh was stunned and without realizing what he is about to do, he lifted her from the ground and twirled them around. She was startled by his sudden action and wrapped her arms around his head and looked down at him. He just grinned at her „You are so cute, you know?", he said teasingly.

xXx

Ren was out in the open, he did not want to see all those couples in love. Not that he wasn´t happy for his friends, but it tore his heart apart that Jeanne was not with him. With hands stuffed into his pocket and lost in thought he looked into the night sky, wondering about what Jeanne was doing right now. _I hope I don't caused her trouble_ , he thought and glanced at the moon. "As beautiful as Jeanne´s hair...", he whispered to himself.

„Those who are destined to meet, even if anything happens, they finally meet. The flowers of love blossom even in the autumn. This world calls the heart crazy. This crazy heart calls the world crazy.", he heard a whisper, his eyes widend and he froze. Did his imagination play a joke on him? Does he miss her so much that he imagines things?

He dared to look down. And there she stood under the moonlight, dressed in a cream colored long dress. She wore her hair pinned up while some strands fell out and rimmed her face. He saw tears forming in her eyes. "Ren...", she spoke softly. "Ren, I am free... I am free to love."

He did not have to hear it a second time to approach her and take her in his arms. And she returned his embrace, while tears were running down her face. Ren wiped the fresh tears from her face, smiled and shook his head to tell her she did not have to cry anymore. He is with her and will never leave her side.

He placed his hands on both sides of her face and placed kisses on her forehead, cheeks and nose. He kissed tears away before he caught her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

xXx

"Horo?",Tamao asked the blue haired boy. Her hands were on his shoulders and his hands on her hips, while they danced.

"Yes?"

"Is it not too early to have a new boyfriend after just two weeks? What will people think?", she asked him unsure.

"I don´t care, Tamao. I only care about you.", he replied with a charming smile, causing her to blush. So, she looked away and he chuckled at her reaction.

She sighed. "Oh Horo, if you just have said something earlier."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hm...? What, do you mean?"

"I had always a crush on you and I thought it was one-sided.", she looked up to meet his eyes. "Would you have told me earlier what you feel for me, then many things would have been different."

"But you would have moved anyway, and it would have been the same way..."

"No!", she almost shouted, leaving him frightened. Tamao shook her head, before she looked at him with sad eyes and spoke softly "I would have waited. No matter how long. Then I would never have let myself in for someone, who has not accepted me as I am. It would have been enough for me to know that someone is out there and loves me the way I am. And I love him the way he is. That would have been enough reason for me to wait.", she smiled while tears started to build in the corner of her eyes.

Horo was stunned. After he has caught himself, his eyes softened and a warm smiled appeared on his lips. "I am sorry.", he spoke softly and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

xXx

On the other side of the hall, were Yoh and Anna dancing. Her arms around his neck, while he placed his hand on her hips.

"So, ehm... we are girlfriend and boyfriend now, aren´t we?", Yoh asked.

Anna just raised an eyebrow and asked in a playful voice. "Hm... What do you think?"

"Eh... we are, hopefully.", he said smiling nervous.

"Idiot! Why would I give someone my first Kiss if we wouldn´t be dating?", she snapped annoyed, causing Yoh to shiver.

"So... does that mean I am your first boyfriend?", he questioned smirking.

The blonde girl smirked too. "Well, you are just lucky, because you were the first one I wasn't able to scare away."

Yoh laughed lightly at the memory. "Actually, you scared me too, but I wanted to know the girl I have fallen in love so deeply at first sight.", he smiled lovingly at her, causing Anna to blush. To hide her blush she placed her head on his shoulder. Yoh noticed it anyway and smiled to himself, while they were dancing to the slow song.

"Anna?"

"Yes?", she spoke without looking up, but because he said nothing, she looked up. He took the opportunity to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yoh! Not in front of all these people!", she snapped after he leaned back.

He frowned. "But Anna, they are all busy anyway."

She looked around and realized that he was right. The other couples were too busy with themselves to pay attention to their environment. She glanced back in his expectant face and sighed. "Alright. But don´t get used to it!", she said in a severe tone. Yoh smiled and leant down to kiss her again, but this time more passionate.

xXx

Everyone danced and enjoyed Valentine's Day. Even Ren and Jeanne spent the night arm in arm on the dance floor. They were enjoying themselves. That night, everything else did not matter. No matter what would happen tomorrow, no matter how strict the rules may be, no matter what Marco Lasso would do. It did not matter anymore.

What no one noticed was that one person standing in the entrance. He recognized the students again, especially the three sprigs of the music teacher. "No one mess with me without facing the consequences.", he whispered to himself and walked out of the building. Suddenly he heard a voice:

"There is so much hatred in the world, but still there is love in the hearts. Even if the people you love die, even if your friends disappear. Their love always remains alive."

He recognized the voice immediately and did not dare to turn around. „You think you are very smart, just be patient Mister Faust.", he spoke and left.

xxx I hope this satisfy your need of fluffiness! I know it was a bid shorter then the other chapters. Still, I hope you liked each scene in this chapter! This story is coming to an end, people! Stay with me till the end!xxx


	15. United

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 _United_

"I know this is not the first time you have broken the rules.", the director spoke stern and glanced through the window. His back facing the three students, standing in his office. "And besides, I know that some others have followed your bad example too.", he paused for several seconds. "You left me no choice with your behavior. But I want to ask you one question, before I make my final decision. And think carefully before you answer me, because your fate will depend on your answer.", he turned around, arms crossed with a hard expression on his face. "Did you decide to go this step by yourself? Or is someone else responsible for that? Were you persuaded to do so? Or maybe forced? Think before you answer.", he spoke and shifted his glace to each student, narrowing his eyes.

They looked down at the floor. They would not blame him. After all, it was their own decisions. To sneak out of the College, to give piano lessons, to participate in a dance contest and... _to fall in love_. They would never doubt their decision, it was the right one. And would never drag other people into it.

"It is all on our responsibility, Sir." Ren started. "Nobody instigated us, or forced to do so.", he spoke in a calm voice.

"We obeyed... the command of our hearts.", Horo said thoughtful.

"We followed our conviction.", Yoh stated and dared to look up and meet Marcos eyes. "We haven't done anything wrong and have nothing to regret."

Marco looked at them skeptically for a few seconds. „Today is your last day at the x-Laws University. You should already pack your things. You three will leave us tomorrow morning."

xXx

 _Rain fell that night._ Faust was sitting under the roof of the pavilion, his eyes staring into nothing, while he listened to his inner through and to the rain pouring onto the ground. He knew what he had to do to make everything right again...

Marco stood in front of the picture of his deceased daughter, which hung over the fireplace. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him and he turned around hastily. There in the entrance, stood Faust. His clothes drenched because of the rain. His facial expression hard, while his wet hair stuck to his face. He approached Marco slowly, keeping eye contact. No one spoke a word. And when Faust stopped right next to Marco, he shifted his eyes to the picture hanging over the fireplace, before he looked back at the director. He stroked his wet hair from his face and kneeling in front of him.

"You have won.", he spoke softly, while he looked to the ground. "And I lost... Please do not let others pay for my mistakes. Please do not do this to them... I did not want the guys to face the same thing as me. I did not want that.", his voice started to shake. "Forgive the three boys...", Faust dared to look up and meet his glance. "They have nothing to do with our fight. I kneel here in front of you as a defeated person. And I'm ready to do whatever you want… but have mercy.", Faust face softened. "You have won... I lost.", he whispered.

Marco´s face remained emotionless, he looked blankly at Faust. He did not even say anything. He just took a step back and sat in his armchair. His eyes shifted from the blond teacher to the floor and he took a deep breath."I expect you to attend the student meeting tomorrow morning and make clear, that what you said and taught was wrong... was a lie.", the director spoke in a emotionless voice and did not look up, his eyes still fixed on the ground. "I want you to tell them that you do not believe in love... that there is no such thing as the _power of love_.", he said in a derogatory voice. "That it is nonsense... and that it leads to nothing. You should humbly ask the students for forgiveness... for this delusion. Then you go without a word... far away from the x-Laws University. So far away… that you would never find the way back here... even if you wanted to."

Faust closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"Good... you can go now.", with that Marco stood up and turned his attention back at the picture of his daughter, without looking at Faust only once.

Slowly, Faust stood up to leave the house of the director.

"I warned you, Mister Faust.", Marco called over his shoulder, causing Faust to stop. "In the fight between fear and love, the fear always wins. I warned you that I would win.", he turned around and glanced at Faust. "I have warned you.", he spoke calm, sure of himself and glanced back at the picture over the fireplace.

Faust turned around with a sad expression. "Pardon me, sir... but in my opinion you have lost..." With a skeptical facial expression, Marco turned around.

"From my perspective, I see a fifty-five-year-old father standing in front of the picture of his deceased daughter.", Faust spoke stern with red eyes. "You lost then... and you have lost today. Did you ever wonder why I am here? For whom? The girl I love is dead. What do the students mean to me? Yoh, Horokeu and Ren. I like them, but I did not even know them before.", he said calm and shrugged his shoulders. "I did not know anyone before. So why am I here?", he paused. "Because of you, Mister Lasso. I am here, because here is the father of the girl, I love above everything in the world. And do you know why? Because she always told me how loving her father is... Hard on the outside, but very soft on the inside. And I want to crack this peel.", he smiled. "You see, I have no picture of Eliza. I never needed, because I see Eliza everywhere. Wherever love is. And I thought that… if I just showed you a happy couple, just one... then you too would be able to see Eliza.", his eyes became glassy. "And would see how happy she is and maybe it could ease your pain. I came to share your pain, Mister Lasso…. to show you what love is. I'm here because I realized that Eliza needed you.", he paused before he continues with a trembling voice."But you still have not understood that Eliza needed me too. I am here to achieve what you have not achieved as long as she lived, to let Eliza feel complete. You have won every battle, which you have started. But lost everything a battle is worth. _At that time you lost a daughter... and tonight, you lost a son._ Pardon me, sir... but in my opinion you have lost..., because from my point of view, I see a stubborn, broken man standing here, who turned his back on the two people who asked him for his love.", Faust spoke softly.

Marco´s eyes widened, he glanced at the picture of Eliza and back at Faust.

„I am sorry, sir… forgive me.", whispered Faust before he turned around and walked into the rain again.

xXx

In the cool morning air, Faust found himself in front of the shrine again, dressed in a white Yukata. He would do it. He would break out of his comfort zone and enter the shrine. Not just for himself, but for the director, for the students, for respect and... for the love of his life, _Eliza_.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand embrace his and he squeezed back. He looked to the side he saw her... smiling lovingly at him. His Eliza. She stands by his side and gives him strength. She would always support him and never leave his side. _Even after death_.

His love one leads him by hand into the shrine. She glanced back at him and saw the serious expression on his face. When they arrived, she released his hand and brought them into a prayer position, while she closed her eyes. He looked at her and did the same.

It was as if their prayers were being answered, the sun was coming out from behind the clouds, illuminating everything in a warm tone, while he was surrounded by a warm wind.

xXx

One last time, the students gathered in the assembly hall with their esteemed music teacher, even Yoh, Ren and Horohoro. And one last time Marco Lasso went up the stage. He waits until the crowd has become quiet, his face remained unreadable.

"I proudly headed this university twenty-five years of age, built on three pillars of tradition, respect and discipline.", Marco started. "I was convinced that I could equip each one of my students with something that has made them a more valuable and stronger person. To a person whom the adversities of life can not touch. I have always been very proud that the values of Marco Lasso can continue to live in all the students of this institute.", he glanced at Faust, who stood at the other end of the hall.

"Today I stand before you and can´t feel this proud anymore. Because the Marco Lasso, who speaks to you today displease me now. Marco Lasso has always faced every battler. He stood up to every fight as the winner.", he paused, while his eyes became glassy. "But he has lost the most important...", Faust looked up in surprise. "He has become a stubborn and sad man, who did not recognize the meaning of life. And when he looks back today, he has the feeling that all his students are living like him... full of sadness and loneliness. If his students were full of anxiety and fear, he did not give them even a single smile. If they were good and successful, he never patted them on the shoulder in appreciation. When they felt heartache, he never comforted them. Because he was stuck to the thesis for many years, that love only causes pain and suffering. And that makes everyone a weakling... He believed it so strongly that he petrified in all these years and forgot how to love. Today he only has one wish to win back your hearts and to fill them with love. He would like to take each one in his arms, and ask each one for forgiveness. The whole life consists only of love and to be loved again and nothing else... nothing else.", he spoke softly. "He would like to teach you that... but unfortunately there is no way back. _But_ there is something he can do now.", he spoke with red eyes. "Something he has not done in the last twenty-five years and what he should have done a long time ago... to renew and change a lot. Above all, he has to change. Older people should not insist on rules that are outdated.", Marco stated thoughtful. "The younger generation has to live its own vision. So... now it will be time for me to resign. As my follower I present you a man who has shown me that respect does not arise out of fear. Only love creates respect... _Mister Johann Faust_ come here."

All students turned around to were Faust stood and clapped. A tear ran down his cheek. Slowly he approached the stage until he stopped in front of Marco. Eyes filled with tears. Marco held his hands folded in front of his face, in a forgiving pose with eyes full of sorrow. "I wholeheartedly ask you to take the responsibility for the x-Laws University. Show the students that love opens a path to a happy life. Then I can proudly say that in the future each student, who will leave this university, the spirit of Johann Faust is inherent.", he gulped und spoke with a trembling voice. "Then maybe... I can hope t-that my daughter can forgive me.", tears ran down his face and he tilted his head to the floor. Trembling, Faust put his hands on Marco's. He looked up and saw the tear-filled red eyes of Faust, before the new director bowed in front of him. Marco placed a hand on Faust head, before he held out his arms to welcome his lost son in an embrace. The hall echoed with the clapping of the students.

xXx

The gates of the x-Laws University opened forever. From now on dancing, singing, laughing and happiness became the new identity of this university. Everything changed. Even the sun worship. Instead of looking into the sun, she was received with open arms and closed eyes. Now everything is here, from music, friendship, love and... _Eliza_.

The ice melted around Marco´s heart. A gentle hand gripped his, he looked frightened to the side and saw his dead daughter with a smile on her lips. She placed a hand on the chain she wore, her mother's chain. Marco smiled back at his daughter and she placed her head on his shoulder and took the hand of Faust. Marco glanced at Faust, who smiled back. They walked back to the university, United. Together they were complete.

 _Some love stories... live forever._

 _xxx So, People... we have reached the end. I hope I haven´t disappointed you! And I know that you wanted see more of the couples I want to, but maybe I make an epilogue... just let me know! I also wanted to announce that I will upload a new Story, and this time ONLY about YohXAnna! So, let me know if the ending of this Story was good! Thanks for all the Reviews! I hope I will "see you" in my next Story! :) xxx_


End file.
